Protector of the Sadist
by EliseXLoveXWar
Summary: When I reawakened, I remembered everything. The person I am now had not existed in that story, but I exist now...as the twin brother of one Orihara Izaya. I had thought of letting him rot, but there why do those who are pure have animal ears? I couldn't leave it be until I find out why there is a change in the story. Slight Loveless Xover. Oc insert. Oc POV. Warning yaoi/shonen ai!
1. Chapter 1

X-X-X-X

Chapter 1

X-X-X-X

 **I'm currently seven years old!**

 **I'm a grown adult, being 26 years old.**

 **I have a cute little brother, but we're twins! We look a lot alike, but people say I look really girly. I'm a boy!**

 **I'm the youngest child in my family, having an older sister and brother. I was always teased for being the baby in the family. It didn't change even though I was a grown woman.**

 **I'm always told that I'm incredibly smart and how I'm such a dependable big brother.**

 **I was a slacker when I was still in school. I had never gotten serious about my life until the death of my best friend.**

 **I love cartoons! Iza-chan and I watch them together every Sunday morning!**

 **My parents didn't like how I obsessed over anime during my teens. My friend had introduced me to the world of anime and I was hooked. I gave all that up after I turned twenty, I had to grow up after all.**

 **I want to protect Iza-chan from anyone who wishes to harm him! Iza-chan is my cute baby brother and I'm his big brother! No one will hurt him when I'm around!**

 **I wasn't able to protect him, even though he protected me so many times. I couldn't stop those bullies, I couldn't stop their cruel words or the pain they brought us. He had committed suicide on the spring of our junior year. He died...leaving me all alone.**

 **I had to protect Iza-chan. Some bullies called him out, they were jealous of my brother. Even though we were kids, he was popular and smart...they didn't like that. They saw him as some sort of showoff. I wouldn't let them hurt him. I'll protect him, no matter what.**

 **I was going to visit my friend that day. I always visited him on the day he...on that day. I liked talking to him, telling him I was okay even though he wasn't around anymore. I told him that he should have at least came to talk to me, that way...he wouldn't have been alone and I wouldn't have been left behind.**

 **The older kids, they thought I was Iza-chan. I didn't bother to correct them. I was pushed around until I ended up being pushed down the stairs. I saw the look of horror on their faces when they saw me falling. When I woke up again, I was told it was a miracle I even lived.**

 **I was walking home after visiting him. I heard shouting and I turned my head in time to see some stupid kid with a gun, he was running from the police. He pushed me and I began falling down the stairs I just finished climbing. I snapped my neck before I even hit the bottom steps.**

 **Who am I?**

 **Am I still me?**

 **Am I a child?**

 **Am I an adult?**

 **It's strange.**

 **It's confusing.**

 **I do** **n't** **kn** **ow** **who** **I a** **m a** **nymo** **re.** **I d** **on** **'t w** **ant** **to** **kn** **ow.** **..w** **hich** **on** **e is** **th** **e re** **al me.**

X-X-X-X

"Orihara-kun, how do you feel?"

"..." This again...? "I'm alright."

"No pains or aches?"

"...I don't feel anything."

"Nothing?"

"I don't feel pain anymore..."

"I see...It's most likely temporary. We'll continue to run tests, if that's alright with you."

"That's something you should talk about with my parents. I'm a minor."

"Ah, right..." I get the feeling he keeps forgetting he's talking to a seven year old boy and not a grown adult. Well, it's not like I act like a child. "I'll speak to your parents later on then."

"Please do so then."

"Y-Yes..."

I think I unnerved the good doctor. Understandable, when I first woke up...well, let's just say I acted ten years older than I am physically. Seeing as I was more 'adult' than I am 'child', many forget that I'm a child unless they're looking right at me. My voice, though soft, was quite high pitched and childlike, but the words that came out were more suited for a grown adult than a young boy. I glanced up at the clock, it was about time...for him to be here.

"Psyche, I brought you today's homework!"

"Thanks, Izay-Iza-chan."

"How do you feel?"

"I'm fine, still sluggish."

"You're coming home next week, right?"

"Un."

This boy...is going to be the Orihara Izaya I knew from the series Durarara! However...there is a big difference between this world and the world that this story took place in. It was the fact that those who are 'pure' have animal ears and tails. Izaya and I both have cat features, but my cat ears have cute fluffy white puffs on the inside of it. It was similar to another manga I know of called Loveless...hold on...don't tell me...!

"What's wrong, Psyche?" Izaya asked staring down at me.

"It's nothing, just a bit tired." Izaya hummed, moving to sit beside me on the bed. His tail instantly wrapped around mine and I wondered why mine responded in the same way. "Iza-chan, why do adults not have their ears?" I asked glancing at him.

"They're not pure anymore. I don't know how they get rid of their ears, but once they get rid of their ears they're no longer pure." Izaya said snuggling up against me.

"I see, I think Iza-chan looks cute with his ears." I said rubbing our cheeks together.

"I like Psyche with ears too. I want to be the one to take your ears so you can take mine."

"..." That sentence was very dangerous. "Sure, why not."

Izaya continued to snuggle against me, acting very much like a cat. Eventually, he fell asleep and I let him sleep on the bed while I continued to fill out the schoolwork I got stuck with. I wasn't too sure who I was, an adult or a child. I had childish tendencies, but my adult mentality and soul tends to push the worst childish tendencies down. There was also the fact that the original Orihara Psyche was very mature for a kid, but he is still a child.

"Psyche-darling, is...oh, he is here."

"Okaa-sama, hello."

"Mou, I told you to call me Mama!"

"I'm sorry."

The pretty woman with long black hair and bright red eyes is my current mother. Behind her is a tall man that is quite handsome, with dark brown hair and deep brown eyes. While Izaya will appear similar to our father in the future, gaining a few softer features from our shared mother. I gained a rather soft and feminine appeal from our mother, but my eyes are a very much red unlike Izaya's reddish brown eyes. I can also understand where Izaya, current and future, had gained his childishness from if this mother is any indication.

"Hnna..." Izaya rolled and came closer to my side, hugging me around the waist. "Psyche..." Izaya muttered rubbing his nose against my hip.

"Ok-Mama, they asked to run tests on me due to the fact I am unable to feel pain." I said patting Izaya's head.

"Dear me!" The woman ran towards me, pulling me into a tight hug. "My poor baby!"

"I cannot breathe, release me."

"Psyche-darling!"

"Otou-sama."

"Sweetheart, Psyche cannot breathe."

"Oh! I'm sorry, sweetie!"

"...Iza-chan, Iza-chan, wake up." I began shaking his shoulder until he slowly woke up. "It's time for you to go home."

"..." Izaya looked at me for a few seconds before returning to his previous position. "No."

"Iza-chan, go home."

"No."

"Iza-chan."

"It's not the same..."

"This boy...Mama, please tell the doctors that Iza-chan is staying the night. Also, can you get him a change of clothing for school tomorrow?"

"Of course, Psyche-dear!" Okaa-sama kissed my temple before kissing Izaya's. "Your father will return with them in half an hour."

"Thank you, Mama, Otou-sama."

"Call him Papa!"

"I'll see you later then, Otou-sama."

"Yes, I'll see you later on, Psyche." Otou-sama kissed my forehead before patting Izaya's head. "Behave yourself, Izaya. Your brother is kind, but he'll be the one to get in trouble if you cause trouble."

"I won't..."

The two adults left and I stared down at Izaya for a few moments. Hard to believe this cutie is going to turn into a complete and utter bastard. While my old friend liked Izaya and his trolling, I found him annoying as hell. I liked Shizuo more, also...quite hot due to how strong and manly he is. I placed my hand against my cheek, a blush on my blank face. Damn, now I can meet him...will he have cute cat ears or perhaps dog ears? This wasn't so bad, especially if I can take his ears. Although I don't think he'll like me very much if I'm the twin of the Orihara Izaya.

"This child is incredibly cute though..." I said patting Izaya's head.

Izaya moved closer to my hand, my heart...actually skipped a beat due to his actions. Damn, this child is just too cute. I can't believe this child is the same bastard Izaya from the series I knew about. I placed the notebook on my lap on the table beside my bed before moving so I could lie next to Izaya properly. The boy immediately latched around my middle, burying his face in my chest. It didn't bother me so much since I no longer have boobs and it was actually...comforting in a way.

"Good night, Izaya..." I nuzzled the top of his head, a smile on my face. "My...otouto..."

I am neither an adult nor a child. I am both, mentally, physically, spiritually. I am Orihara Psyche, so this child is my younger brother. I'm Orihara Psyche, but I am not at the same time. I have his memories along with the memories of another woman. I am still Orihara Psyche and I am also that woman. I want to protect this child, because he's my cute...adorable little brother.

X-X-X-X

This...isn't very good. Not very good at all. I found it...I found words written on my body. This world is like the world of Loveless, but it's also the world of Durarara. The words were located on the inner part of my left upper arm, in small English letters. _Alma, it can be used as a name. It has many meanings, but one I know is soul._ I thought tracing the words. This...is going to be difficult to deal with...if this world is indeed similar to the world of Loveless...then I'm either the Sacrifice or the Fighter. If that is also true, then someone out there...has the same name as me in the same location.

"Thankfully it's in a place not easily seen even with short sleeves..." I muttered pulling my shirt on.

It's still necessary to hide this mark though, if Izaya starts asking about it...or starts investigating it then it wouldn't be good. I wonder though...does Izaya have a mark on him somewhere? If he does, I'll find it eventually. Izaya and I were quite close before memories of another life surfaced. The feelings Psyche had for his brother went beyond familial love, but the boy didn't know that. Psyche...rather I, still have those feelings. It was probably good that Psyche never acted on his love for his brother.

"Orihara Psyche-kun?" I glanced at the door and the nurse that is standing there. "It's time for lunch. After that, your medicine."

"Alright."

I quickly ate my lunch before taking my medication. Once that was done, I was left alone. I pressed my cat ears against my skull, a frown on my face. Why is this world so similar to the world of Loveless even though Orihara Izaya exists in a story he does not belong in. _Maybe one of those weird crossover things you see in fanfiction or something._ I thought tugging on my tail. I was seriously curious what it is like to lose one of these things, I mean...do they just fall off or do they disappear after a short amount of time? I really want to know, I can finally solve the mystery behind it now that I live in this world!

"Who should I lose them to though?" I questioned silently.

I'm mentally an adult woman with a small portion of a young male child. The female half prefers men, while the young male side only has eyes for his twin brother. The female me disliked Izaya, preferring Shizuo, but I must admit...the original Psyche's love of his brother already toppled the dislike I had for him so it is more of a 'brother complex' thing than a 'love for another person' type of thing. My tail was swinging about, showing my irritation.

"...I should be careful or Psyche's original personality might take over that part of our shared soul..." I muttered.

"Psyche, I'm here!" Izaya said standing at the doorway.

"Iza-chan, hey." I scooted over as he moved to join me on the bed. "How was school?" I asked leaning against him.

"It's boring without you." Izaya said nuzzling my shoulder.

"I'll be out in three days." I was now lying down with Izaya hugging me. "Are you tired?"

"Yeah..."

"Good night then."

It's actually hard to connect this Izaya to the Orihara Izaya that I knew of. We're twins, the Izaya I knew of told his twin sisters something completely rude that resulted in them becoming complete opposites just so they can gain his approval. I'm unsure if he'll try the same thing to us, but...I get the feeling he won't. Shinra mentioned something before...in the original series. Something about Izaya's heart being more fragile than anyone else's and how he didn't want it to break so he chose to love humanity to avoid it or something along those lines. I don't remember too well, I haven't read the series since my high school days when I was still a woman.

"Psyche...?" Izaya asked not looking at me.

"What's wrong, Iza-chan?" I questioned resting my cheek between his ears.

"Will you ever leave me?"

"...I'll be with you until you no longer need me."

"What if I need you forever?"

"I'll stay with you until I think you no longer need me."

"...Psyche..."

"Hm?"

"Don't leave me."

"...I won't leave you for a long time."

This child...he's going to become the informant Orihara Izaya. I can't shake the feelings of the original Orihara Psyche...and I can't just abandon him. This child is innocent...and Psyche loved him...loved him for all his faults. I want to protect this child...even if he grows up into a complete and utter bastard. Since I took over Psyche's body, with him occupying a very small amount of this body. It's like I'm 7/8 while Psyche is the last 1/8. I have more power compared to Psyche's side, but certain emotions of his over take me.

"...I'll protect you for as long as I can..." I owe it to the original Psyche...I felt quite guilty, taking over this body. "For his sake..." I whispered kissing his cat ears.

X-X-X-X

Chapter 1 Ends

I've been going over old series I liked, Loveless being one of them. I absolutely adore Loveless! Ritsuka is absolutely adorable, the series is cute while also quite cool~! There is a big reason why I did this though, it's not just for the cute konekomimi~! A child Izaya is much purer compared to an adult one, who I admit is a complete and utter twisted bastard as an adult. It makes me curious how he slowly became who he is known as in the series as a child, so I decided to make Psyche-chan his twin brother to reveal how I thought it occurred! Well, that's it for today! Until next time, my dears! Bye-bye~!


	2. Chapter 2

X-X-X-X

Chapter 2

X-X-X-X

"Why do people hurt the ones they love?" Izaya asked watching a couple fight outside.

"It's human nature, whether or not they mean it." I stated finishing the last problem on my homework.

"Hey, Psyche, will you hurt me as well?" Izaya asked not looking at me.

"Most likely."

"On purpose?"

"I'll try to avoid it."

"Psyche."

"What?"

"Do you love me?"

"You're my cute little Otouto-chan, of course I love you."

"I love you too!"

I hummed, indicating I heard him. I placed my pencil down and I stood up. Izaya was still watching the couple outside fighting. I saw the look in his eyes. It's the same look the original Orihara Izaya had...when he was watching humans like he was a god. I reached out, placing my hand on his head. Izaya turned his gaze away from the couple to look at me, his eyes reflection his curiosity and confusion at the sudden contact. It was good...that that look disappeared from his eyes. I didn't like the thought of...this boy becoming what I know as the psychotic human loving Orihara Izaya.

"Let's go for a short walk." I said staring at him with my usual blank look.

"Really?" Izaya's ears were pointed up and he looked quite happy. "Let's go!" Izaya said grabbing my wrist.

I allowed him to drag me out the house and to the park. When he stopped dragging me, he didn't release our connected hands. I was beginning to wonder if Izaya was actually like the original Psyche, having a forbidden love for his twin. Great...does everyone in this family have a few screws loose or something? It can't just be the children of this family, there has to be so-wait, never mind. The parents are probably the cause because I saw the woman throw a knife at her husband who only caught it without blinking! They're not normal people!

"Psyche, what's wrong?" Izaya asked looking at me.

"It's nothing, just thinking about something strange." I said closing my eyes.

"Something strange?" Izaya asked tilting his head to the side.

"It's fine." I stared at Izaya for a moment, wondering where his mark could be. "...Do you want to take a bath together tonight?" I asked hoping I could find it during that time.

"Sure!"

X-X-X-X

"Stop squirming, Iza-chan." I said drying his hair.

"Sleepy..." Izaya said trying to get away.

"Iza-chan." I said holding his head up.

"I'm tired, Psyche."

"I'm almost done, just wait a bit longer."

"Pssyyyyccchhheeee!"

"Stop whining. I'm done."

"Yay!"

"..." I watched as Izaya plopped himself down on my bed instead of his own. "...I'm going to sleep then."

"Psyche?"

I turned to look at Izaya and he held his arms out to me. I released a small sigh as I turned the lights off. I originally planned on sleeping in Izaya's bed, but when he's like this...well, I guess I can't turn him down. To my old self's annoyance, my hate of Orihara Izaya was unable to compare to the love Psyche had for him. This resulted on me incredibly soft on the future informant.

"Scoot over." I said getting underneath the blankets as well.

"Psyche, good night." Izaya said cuddling up to me immediately.

"Night, Iza-chan." I muttered pressing my face against his skull.

I remained awake for the first few minutes. Izaya didn't have a noticeable mark, but...I could sense he was a Sacrifice. However, the power of a Sacrifice is dormant. It needs a necessary trigger for it to awaken, but I want to prevent that no matter what. I don't want to know what kind of chaos Izaya might cause if he found out about that world of all things. If Izaya were to gain a Fighter Unit...I just hope I'm strong enough to protect Izaya if the person decides they hate my brother and want to kill him.

"Yes, no matter what...This child will not gain the power of a Sacrifice...because he doesn't need a Fighter Unit when he has me..." I muttered letting Psyche's love and desire of Izaya take over.

Psyche's emotions are stronger than my own, but my mental abilities are far above his so I can use reason and logic to prevent those emotions from overtaking me. It's not good to let one's emotions to drive a person, it's better to remain calm so you can watch the situation at hand and act accordingly. Izaya began mumbling something under his breathe, something about flying vending machines.

"...This boy...let him stay pure a while longer..." I whispered shutting my eyes.

I prefer this Izaya to the informant version. He's so much purer, innocent...I don't like the thought of him becoming so twisted in the future. While I don't like thoughts of altering the future to fit my own desires...I know it is necessary. If Izaya wasn't the one who becomes the Orihara Izaya then...it's possible someone ten times worse can come into play. I don't want that, no matter what. So...I'll follow and protect this child even if he becomes the person I dislike.

X-X-X-X

"Psyche-kun! Welcome back!"

"We missed you so much, Psyche-kun!"

"Psyche-kun!"

"..." I stared at the gaggle of children surrounding me with a blank face. "How annoying."

"P-Psyche-kun?"

"W-What's wrong with you, dude?"

"Psyche-kun...a-are you...are you okay?"

"You're all annoying me. Move."

"W-Wha..."

"I said…Move." The children's looks of concern and relief changed to fear and confusion. They quickly moved out of my way and I walked past them without a second look. "So annoying..."

"Psyche, that was mean." Izaya was giving me a grin, but I could tell he was happy I was away from those kids. "So, how do you feel to be back in class?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Psyche?"

"Yes?"

"...No, never mind! Hey, hey! I didn't finish last night's homework so..."

"...Haahh..." I pulled out my notebook from my bag and I held it out to him. "Just this one time."

"Thanks~!"

"O-Orihara-k-kun...?"

"Yes, what's wrong?"

"I-Is s-something w-wrong with Psyche-kun?"

"I don't know what you mean. Psyche, is there something wrong with you?"

"Instead of asking my brother, why don't you just ask it to my face?" I stared at the girl who was standing beside my brother only for her to flinch and attempt to use him as a shield. "There's nothing wrong with me. Now, leave."

"Y-Yes!"

"Tsk, annoying brats."

"Psyche, you're pretty mean to them."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Well, I guess it doesn't matter!"

"Hm."

The original Orihara Psyche is quite an interesting child. While he loves his brother in that way...he's good at manipulating others. He put up the persona of a happy, cheerful, and cutesy personality. With it, he manipulated people as he pleased...however he became incredibly aggravated with these children taking away time that could have been spent with his twin. He desired to go back in time to change so he was colder to them so they would leave him alone so he could spend time fawning over his twin. Since I'm here now...well, I find becoming friends with a bunch of immature kids boring so there is no point in sugarcoating my words.

"Orihara Izaya-kun?"

"Here!"

"Orihara Psyche-kun?"

"Here."

"Eh...?" The teacher looked up and stared at me. I returned it with my own blank one. "Ah...right...I heard that you had been released from the hospital recently. I'm sure you'll be back to your cheerful self again soon. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. I see no problem with how I am."

"I-I see...W-Well then, let's continue with the attendance."

I stared out the window as class continued despite the fact the teacher brought to attention my sudden change in attitude. Well, this is what the original Psyche had wanted so I guess it's fine. A sharp ringing suddenly hit me and I quickly covered my cat ears. I wasn't too sure when I fell out of my seat or when Izaya had grabbed ahold of me, but the ringing wouldn't stop! It was as if it was going to spit my head in two with how loud it was ringing out!

"P...he...Psyche!" Izaya shouted trying to gain my attention.

"Ahh...haah...!" The ringing began to disappear until I was able to concentrate on my surroundings again. "Ugh...My head...!" I groaned holding my head.

"E-Everyone, homeroom is cancelled! Orihara-kun, can you stand?"

"I-I think so..." I stood up with Izaya's assistance, but I slipped and I ended up falling against him. "Ugh...!"

"I'll take you to the infirmary before I call for an ambulance."

"Okay...My head hurts..."

"Psyche..."

"...I'll be okay..."

I spent some time in the infirmary before an ambulance came by to get me checked out. I was taken to the hospital for a checkup and was told that I would remain there for a week as a precaution. Izaya hadn't left my side once during that time, even giving our teacher a dark glare for trying to separate us. Eventually, everyone gave up and let him do as he pleased. I was surprised how easily Izaya fell asleep though...as soon as I was given a room he just passed out.

"Sheesh...this boy..." I said staring down at him.

"Hm...I thought it was strange." I froze when I ears began ringing again, but this time it was much fainter. I quickly turned my gaze to the door and at the earless man leaning against the doorframe. "For a child, you're quite strong."

"Who...the hell are you?"

"I'm like you." That caught my attention. From what I remember about the Loveless world...when two fields or something collides then it causes a ringing...or something. "Follow me if you want to know more about what is going on."

"...Why should I?"

"Do you want that child to find out?" The man was pointing at my brother. "Come with me and I'll give you the answers you desire."

"..." This man...he sure is direct. I slid out of the bed. "If you dare touch my brother...I'll kill you."

"Hmph, as if a brat interests me. Follow."

I walked a few feet behind the man until we reached the stairs. I followed him all the way up to the roof and I watched as he stood by the fence, staring out towards the city. This man has a very strange appearance, his hair is like flames and his eyes a burning orange. There was also the fact he had bandages wrapped around his right wrist.

"So, who the hell are you?" I asked making sure to keep my distance.

"My name is Akio, Kagome Akio." The man, Akio, turned his gaze towards me. His gaze was as sharp as glass, but colder than ice. "I am part of an organization that protects and nurtures those who have what is known as a True Name."

"An organization?" Like the one in the original Loveless? "What kind?"

"We're much kinder compared to another I know that is stationed in Japan. When we find those with True Names, we explain our world to them if they do not know about it already. Once we finish explaining, we simply give them a card with a number to call if they ever wish to grow stronger."

"You don't force them to join?"

"We have no reason to. Our boss has three rules, ones that cannot be broken no matter the situation or one's personal feelings. We help those who wish to be helped. We do not force a decision upon others. Do not harm those who have done you no wrong. So long as we follow those rules, we can pretty much do as we please."

"Your boss, eh?"

"She's quite a scary woman." Akio gave me a slight smile, but it was a fake smile. "So, what do you know about True Names?"

"...Everyone in this world is born with a True Name. It is either on their body at birth or it will appear eventually. Only two people share the same True Name. One is the Sacrifice who will take damage during a Spell Battle. The other is the Fighter Unit who can use spells in battle. Am I correct?"

"You're quite intelligent for a young child. I wonder how you got that information. Well, it just makes my job easier. You're a Fighter Unit, simple. You have no Sacrifice no matter your relationship with that child in your hospital room. You have yet to experience a Spell Battle. So, child, tell me. What is it you want to do?"

"..."

"Will you enter our world headfirst to find your other half or will you reject our world to protect that child?"

"..."

"If you enter our world, then I shall teach you what you need to know. I'll give you the strength you need to protect your Sacrifice. If you reject our world, it doesn't mean you are safe. You will be targeted because you are inexperienced. What will you do?"

"Will you teach me even if I don't join?"

"First rule, kid. We help those who want to be helped. You want me to teach you, I'll teach you the ropes. You want power, I'll train your body and soul to achieve it. You want to destroy your enemies, then I'll give you the weapon you need to do so."

"Can I prevent him from entering this world?"

"That child?" Akio looked thoughtful. "...There is a one out of a hundred chance he'll awaken."

"What?"

"While everyone has a True Name, it doesn't mean that everyone will gain their True Name in this lifetime. Many remain ignorant of the fact they have a True Name and it will never reveal itself to them. You, unlike that child, was given your True Name. That child, unlike you, may never obtain it unless the conditions are right."

"I see. Then I've made my decision."

"I'm all ears then."

Do I want to become strong? The answer is yes. Do I want the power to protect Izaya, the child Izaya? The answer is yes. Do I want to find the other half of my True Name, my Sacrifice? The answer is maybe. Do I want answers to what is occurring in this strange world, why it is the way it is? The answer is yes. Can this man help me obtain power? The answer is yes. Will I become stronger on my own without his help? The answer is yes. Can I become stronger faster with his help? The answer is yes. Is it possible that I can be stronger with his help in the shortest amount of time? The answer...is yes. When I think about each question and the answer to each one...I know that my answer is something that will benefit me in the best way. In a way that can give me power in the shortest amount of time.

"My answer...is that I'll take your help. If I decide to join your organization...I'll make my decision after you teach me what you know."

"I see, this makes my job a lot easier. Kid, what's your name? Your birth name and your True Name."

"My name is Orihara Psyche. My True Name...is Alma."

"Orihara Psyche, Fighter Unit of Alma." Akio held out his hand to me and I hesitantly reached out to grasp it. "As I mentioned before, my name is Kagome Akio. I am the Fighter Unit of Data. We have a lot to work on, kid."

"Don't call me kid."

"You'll have to prove your strength to me first, kid. I only refer to others by their names when they gain my respect."

"Then I'll earn it."

"Good luck with that then."

"I don't need luck."

X-X-X-X

Chapter 2 Ends

I really don't like creating new characters so I'm just reusing characters from my other stories. Akio is from my Children of the Eyes (for Naruto), but he will only be around for the first few chapters until Psyche understands what it's like to be a Fighter Unit. As for who Psyche's Sacrifice is...well, I have plans for that. While this is a Durarara X Loveless type of story, there won't be much mention of those from the Loveless world unless I really want to involve them. Well, I have nothing else to add so that's it for today! Until next time my dearies~! Bye-bye~!


	3. Chapter 3

X-X-X-X

Chapter 3

X-X-X-X

"Again. You won't get stronger unless you can properly control your spells." Akio said staring down at me.

" **You are cut by a thousand blades.** " I said as blades shot towards the man.

" **You're too weak, child. That spell has no use on me. You cannot touch what is merely numbers.** " The blades went through him and not a single scratch appeared on him. "Again. Your spells are weak. Don't just think about the words, imagine it. Imagine what you want to occur before you say it."

"Imagine..."

"You need three things to use a spell. Image, to give it strength. Words, to give it a form. Lastly, will. If your will is weak or it flatters then the spell will not hit. Now, again."

"Imagine it..." I thought of a black dog, a grim. I thought about it attacking Akio. " **Death is waiting for you. The dogs of hell come for you and they will drag you to their realm.** "

" **Hell is only made up of belief. It has no effect on someone who doesn't believe in the afterlife.** " Black dogs jumped at Akio and he remained calm despite the fact the attack did hit. A shackle appeared on his right wrist, near where the dog had bit him. "Not bad. It hit this time."

"It...wa-wasn't good enough..." I was exhausted, but...why? "Once more."

"No, today's lessons end here. Now surrender."

"Once more."

"Surrender."

"...Tsk." I stood up straight and I ran my fingers through my short hair. " **Fighter Unit of Alma surrenders to Data.** "

The world returned to normal, the damage our lessons had caused disappeared. I really hate losing, but so does he. I fell to my knees, breathing heavily. I grabbed my throat, trying to regain my breathing. Akio walked towards me and he placed a water bottle in front of me. I waited until my breathing was somewhat even before taking it.

"Spells may be mere words, but they can exhaust someone mentally and physically. As you grow more used to fighting, the less power it'll take up." Akio stated as I used the back of my hand to wipe away some water that dripped down from the corner of my mouth.

"We were training for the last three hours, that's what exhausted me." I said standing up.

"Cheeky brat." Akio began walking towards the door and I followed him. "The hospital is owned by a friend of ours. I can convince her to let us have you room here for a few days to get you on your feet."

"I'm only supposed to be in the hospital for another day."

"We'll extend it by two days."

"Only two days?"

"You're a fast learner."

"...Do you know how to fight?"

"Depends on what you're asking."

"Martial arts."

"I do."

"...Teach me that as well."

"Hm." Akio glanced at me as we made it to my room. "Why?"

"I know my brother will get into trouble in the future. I want to be strong enough physically to protect him." I entered the room first and Akio stayed by the door. "I want to be strong without being a Fighter Unit."

"...My training is tough."

"That's fine."

"I'll be back in four years then, if you want me to train you."

"You're making me wait until I'm 11?"

"Your body isn't developed enough for what I want to teach you. Occupy yourself with training your body. Do simple activities like running, pushups, sit ups, things like that. Don't do weights, that'll only damage your body further. I'll train you in hand to hand for two years then we'll move on to other things if you're interested."

"...Thanks."

"Don't thank me kid. If you want me to train you like this then I want you to act as informant for our group." I narrowed my gaze at Akio when he said that. Did he know? "I simply want you to inform me whenever there is a Fighter Unit or Sacrifice in your area. You don't have to actively find them, but if you do then you have to call me."

"That's not it, is it?"

"Good, you're learning. I want you to deal with any Fighter Unit or pairs that are causing problems in your area. Abusing their powers or almost revealing our world to the public."

"Teaching them a lesson."

"You'll become strong in the future. That's why I want you to also act as an enforcer."

"Enforcer?"

"That's basically my job, but I train potential brats on occasion. Whenever stray pairs cause too much trouble or are going beyond what is acceptable in our world, it's my job to catch them and to teach them a lesson about abusing their powers." I sensed there was something more to this than what he is telling me. "If I teach you how to fight, then I will be excepting you to deal with them outside of spell battles."

"If I beat them in a spell battle and they still wish to continue abusing their power, I have to deal with them physically."

"Fighter Units tend to dote on their Sacrifices."

"Go for the weak link then."

"Your True Name Alma. It has various meanings. Good, kind, loving, but the one I focus on the most is the last one." I stared at Akio to continue. "Spirit or soul."

"...What are you getting at?"

"I'll tell you when you're part of our group."

"Akio!"

"Get some rest, kid. Tomorrow, I'll be working you into the ground."

I felt like ripping my hair out at how frustrating this man is! Next time he's here, I'm killing him during training! _Alma's meaning...I can use it against him like he uses his name against me._ I thought sitting down on my bed. I grabbed my notebook and I began writing in English, attempting to figure out how to use my name against him.

"Damage the soul...no...attack his name. A True Name is etched into the soul so...if I attack the name using my own name..." I muttered writing out several ideas.

X-X-X-X

I pressed my ears against my skull, glaring at the pair with Akio. He just had to bring in another pair for our final training day. I turned my gaze between the boy with black hair and silver eyes and the smaller girl who looks rather similar to him...if not for the fact her eyes are brown. There also accounts to the fact he seems to have bat wings on his back and the girl has a pair of dog ears and a dog tail to match. I had no idea it was possible for people to have other types of ears or features. It wasn't like that in Loveless, but then again...it makes sense.

"This is Rei and Urameshi Yuiko. These two are your opponents as a final test. You two, introduce yourself." Akio said placing a hand on the girl's head.

"I'm Yuiko, just Yuiko. I'm the Fighter Unit for Puppeteer." I nodded my head at the girl. "This is my Sacrifice Rei." Yuiko said motioning to the boy beside her.

"What, surprised a girl is the Fighter Unit?" Rei questioned tugging his partner closer.

"Not really. I can just see the reason why you're the Sacrifice." The boy is possessive of his Fighter Unit, but I could tell the girl looks to him for every and each order. "Are we going to fight now?" I asked my tail flickering about in annoyance.

"Yuiko, start."

"Understood. **Puppeteer has requested a battle.** "

" **Alma accepts. I will be on Auto.** "

" **Battle Systems Engage!** "

Yuiko instantly moved in front of her Sacrifice, her brown eyes gaining an amber tint. Rei reached out to hold Yuiko's left shoulder, his eyes narrowing when he looked at me. I uncrossed my arms while the two of us waited for the other to make a move. Rei lightly squeezed his partner's shoulder, giving her the order without speaking.

" **You're a puppet on strings against me! Your movements, your words, everything about you are at my control!** "

" **You can control the body, but not the soul. Alma is not something you can touch using physical means.** " I kept calm when strings or wires began to wrap around me, but it passed right through me. " **Like the name, I can become a gentle and kind breeze...but the moment you anger me, it becomes a hurricane!** "

"Ugh!"

"Rei!"

"I'm fine." Rei's right wrist had been bound and he lifted it up to examine it. "Not bad...First blood to you then. Yuiko, get serious now."

"Yes. **My wires cannot touch your soul, but we can harm your body! We'll take hold of your body and force you to commit suicide!** "

" **You can't-!** " I didn't feel the pain, but something wrapped around my neck. I reached up, touching it the leather that bound my neck. "...Fast..."

"Rei, Yuiko, your speed. Lessen it." All three of us looked at Akio who was watching us. "Your spell casting time is faster than the average pair. He's still new, lessen it by 25 percent."

"Sorry..."

"No, it's fine." Rei looked at me. "If I can counter their spells at their fastest speed then I can counter anything a normal pair throws at me."

"You got some balls, brat."

"You're not that much older than I am."

"I'm 12, Yuiko is 10."

"..." I keep forgetting that I'm a seven year old. "Let's continue."

"Yuiko."

" **We're the puppeteers. If we cannot control you, then we'll control puppets that can harm you!**

" **Those puppets also have a soul. They resist your attacks and shall instead follow my orders!** "

" **We are the ones who control their strings, no matter their soul...they are merely objects!** "

I was bound by my left wrist now. My heart...it's beating so quickly as if it would beat out of my chest. Is this...this is excitement, isn't it? I'm getting excited...! I dropped my head, laughter escaping my lips. This seemed to surprise Puppeteer that the Sacrifice actually pulled his Fighter Unit behind him. I reached up, brushing my bangs out of my face.

" **Do you really think you can win against me? Don't be stupid. I am Alma, the soul, your bond means nothing when you're in front of me. Your soul is mine, within my control. I tak-** "

" **Stop.** " A hand covered my mouth and I stared up at Akio with wide eyes. " **The data has been deleted. This battle is no more.** "

The world returned to normal and Akio didn't release me until he knew I had calmed down. Rei was staring at me, no...glaring. I calmed down after a bit of time and I cracked my neck, my face back to its normal blankness. Akio stared at me for a few seconds before sighing.

"I knew it..." Akio said shaking his head.

"What?" I questioned glancing up at him

"You're the type to run wild without a Sacrifice controlling your actions. If you take too much damage then a switch in your brain flips." Akio rapped his knuckles against my head. "When that switch is flipped you could say you become a completely different person. Merciless, uncaring about the damage your body takes. It's dangerous because it can kill you. Especially since you can't feel pain." Akio explained.

"Akio-san...this is..." Yuiko said holding Rei's arm.

"Rei, Yuiko, don't worry about it. You two, return home. Psyche, with your permission, I want to create a 'firewall' to prevent you from accessing that side unless a special code or certain circumstances occur." Akio explained while the Puppeteer duo left.

"How will this work out?"

"The human brain is similar to a supercomputer, I simply have to use spells as a code."

"How long will it take then?"

"With someone like you...a day at most. Will you accept, Psyche?"

"..." I thought about it before nodding my head. "It's fine. Start."

" **Orihara Psyche. Listen to my voice carefully.** "

"Listening."

" **There exists nothing in this world, but you and I right now. You only hear my voice.** "

"Only..." I...felt...strange...very strange. "Akio's...voice..."

" **Close your eyes. Your mind is blank.** "

I wasn't sure how long I was standing there, listening to Akio's voice. I wasn't able to comprehend all of the commands or what Akio was saying, but...it was important. I snapped out of it when Akio snapped his fingers in front of my face. I blinked slowly before looking up at him. He gave me a slight frown before sighing.

"Come on, let's get you inside."

"Akio...My head...it feels strange..."

"That's just the firewall doing its job. Get into bed and get some rest."

"Akio...will I...see you again...?"

"...In the future, brat." I felt a hand ruffle my hair. "Get some rest..."

"You suck as an adult."

"Hey."

"...You're a damn good teacher though..."

"...Get some sleep, damn brat." I could have sworn Akio had a blush on his face. His cellphone began to ring and he answered it as I stared up at him in a daze. "What is it? Huh? No, of course no-You-Why is it yo-Alright, alright, I'll head back now."

"Who was that?"

"My Sacrifice."

"...Akio..."

"What?"

"What's it like...having a Sacrifice?"

"Hm...To put it simply, it's feeling complete. I was a lone Fighter Unit until we met and...it was like I found what I was missing."

"...When will I meet my Sacrifice?"

"You don't know, you simply have to wait." I was lifted up and dropped on the bed. "Sleep."

"Are you leaving?"

"I have a Sacrifice to meet with."

"...Bye..."

"...I'll see you in a few years, kid."

"Yeah..."

I began to doze off before Akio left. I might not have liked him very much, but he was a damn good teacher. His lessons pushed me past my limits while also expanding my understanding of Spell Battles. If I didn't understand something, he would stop the lesson temporarily to explain it. There was no way I would even be a proficient Fighter Unit on my own without his help...rather this quickly. I owe the man big time, but...I won't let myself be chained down.

X-X-X-X

Chapter 3 Ends

Yeah, I really couldn't see Rei and Yuiko with cat ears so I changed it to match them. Bats for Rei since he's a bat demon in the story Little Puppeteer while I can see Yuiko as a cute little puppy whose tail wags every time she is happy. Akio will not be back for quite a while, maybe four or five chapters. I got nothing else to add so that's it for today my dears! Until next time! Bye-bye~!


	4. Chapter 4

X-X-X-X

Chapter 4

X-X-X-X

"Iza-chan, you're crushing me..." I groaned slamming my hand on the alarm clock.

"Five more minutes..." Izaya said burying his face in the back of my head.

"It's morning..."

"Five more minutes..."

"Get off me, Iza-chan..."

"Five more minutes...Psyche..."

I groaned and I lifted my head off the pillow, Izaya's weight still on my back. I've only been here for a year and yet I'm already used to Izaya's clinginess...not to mention I'm way to use to him sleeping in my bed now. I push Izaya off my back to get ready for the day. Izaya grudgingly got out of bed and also got ready before we went downstairs for breakfast. Rather...I was to make breakfast while Izaya got the mail and set the table.

"So, where is Tou-san and Kaa-san this time around?" I asked putting an apron on.

"Australia." Izaya said flipping through the postcards.

"Think they got bitten by one of those freaky huge spiders they got there?" I asked cracking some eggs.

"If they did then it'd do us hell of a lot." Izaya muttered tossing the postcards onto the counter.

"...Izaya."

"What'd I do now?"

"Kaa-san's pregnant."

"Hah?"

"It says it right here. Tou-san wrote it. I don't see why you don't ever read what he writes."

"He's boring."

"..." I looked up toward the ceiling wondering if I did something wrong with him. "I give..."

"Is breakfast ready yet?"

"Yeah. Omelet with green onions and filled with cheese. I bet they'll only return for a year after the birth then ditch the two with us."

"Do we need a babysitter?"

"I'll figure something out. We just have to remember to hire a new housekeeper. You almost killed the last one and she quit."

"Hey, she was snooping. It wasn't my fault."

"We're going to need at least six on back up call...if those two are anything like you..."

"Hey!"

"What do you plan on doing after school today?"

"Vice president stuff as usual. Really, humans are so boring."

"What does that me then, chopped liver?"

"You're my favorite human, you can never be boring, Psyche~!"

"..." I looked at Izaya blankly. "I feel so loved."

"Come on, you know I didn't mean anything bad about it." Izaya leaned towards me, his tail circling around mine. "Besides, you're never around when I want you to be."

"Alright then mister honor student." I rolled my eyes before standing up. "You can get home on your own afterwards then."

"Awww. What are you doing then, going to meet up with your 'mystery' friend?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

Izaya remained silent at my words. He doesn't know what I do while he's stuck at the school due to being part of the student council. I never told him what I do either...not to mention I am always on time to come and get him once he's finished. Izaya suddenly grabbed my tail and I released a small 'kya' out of surprise. I pulled my tail out of his grasp and I shot him a dirty look despite the fact he looked too amused about my little slip.

"Don't do that!" I hissed.

"So cute~! What other sounds can you make?" Izaya asked sticking his hands up my shirt.

"S-Stopp!" He began tickling my sides and I tried not to laugh. "I-Iza-Kyahahaha!" I laughed trying to push him away.

Izaya didn't give up until it was almost time to go and by then all I wanted to do was smack him over the head before not talking to him for the rest of the day. Before we left for school I made sure to do just that, leaving three large bumps on his head while Izaya chased behind me attempting to apologize for what he did...but it's not like he's actually sorry.

"Come on, Psyche! I said I was sorry~!" Izaya said trailing behind me.

"..." I stopped walking, my cat ears perking up when they began to ring. "...Now of all times...?" I questioned silently.

"What's wrong, Psyche?" Izaya asked looking at me.

"..." I glanced behind him and I saw Yuiko smiling and waving at me. "Go ahead first, I got someone to talk to." I said brushing past him.

"Hey! Psyche wh-Who is she?" Izaya asked following me.

"Good morning, Psyche-kun." Yuiko turned her gaze to my twin and she looked a bit confused. "And you are...?"

"Just my twin brother." I flicked Izaya's forehead. "Go on ahead, Iza-chan. If I have to tell you again I'll get angry for real." I said glancing at him.

"Eeehhh, but..."

"Izaya."

"Geh...Fine..."

"Good, I'll join you in a bit." I waited until Izaya was out of sight and hearing range before turning my gaze back to Yuiko. "What are you doing here? You know my rules, my family is to stay out of our world."

"It can't be helped. We have a meeting."

"I told you before, I'll tell you again. I work as an Enforcer for you people, but I'm not part of your group. I do as I please and the only person who can order me about is Akio. If you haven't noticed, he's not exactly in Japan right now."

"Akio-san's Sacrifice is going to be there."

"..."

My ears perked up at that. I have never met her...the boss lady. Akio spoke about her to me a few times, but he never went into detail about her looks or her name. He simply refers to her as his Sacrifice. _This is a good chance to see her, but if I do go then they'll take it as me being part of their group. I don't have much interest in these meetings anyways, but I really want to see what she looks like._ I thought as the struggle pulled me back and forth. Yuiko waited for me to speak, but I think she was getting tired of my silence.

"Well? Are you going or not?" Yuiko questioned with a small frown.

"...Not. If Akio isn't going to be there then there isn't much point in me going." I looked away, my curiosity subsiding. Akio is the only person I trust in their little organization. "I don't trust your organization, I trust Akio to an extent, but that's merely because he taught me what I wanted to know." I stated turning to leave.

"What about myself?"

"..." I turned my head slightly to look back at her and I gave her a fanged grin. "Someone with the name 'Puppeteer' is someone who is cunning, a master manipulator or someone who is good at being a fake. I won't fall for your 'cutesy and innocent' act."

"Heehh..." Yuiko's smile disappeared and she narrowed her eyes at me. "I guess it takes one to know one. I still haven't forgiven you for causing harm to my Sacrifice. Next time we fight, your head." Yuiko made a slashing motion across her throat. "-will become mine."

"Then let me tell you. Next time, call. Don't approach because I do not want my brother becoming a Sacrifice. I don't want to choose between my brother and my own Sacrifice, ever."

"I'll keep that in mind then."

I left Yuiko alone and I ran to catch up to Izaya. Yuiko really is a cunning girl, but she's not good enough to fool me. She was right about one thing...it takes one to know one.

X-X-X-X

" **An icy wind bites you down to your core! Feel the pain of losing your limbs one by one!** "

" **Feel the pain? What a pathetic attack.** " I gave the Fighter Unit a slight grin, frightening her and her partner. " **I can't feel pain. This attack is useless. Instead, it's redirected towards you. The chill is bites at your skin, nipping at your ankles. You're buried beneath the snow, falling into an eternal sleep.** "

" **Then winter changes to summer! The ice is melted and has no effect!** "

" **A change between winter to summer is impossible! Without spring, the winter's snow cannot melt! Instead of summer, spring appears and the flowers which blossoms sprouts up and becomes vicious monsters that attack you.** "

I was smiling when I saw the flowers sprout up resembling a certain carnivorous plant with a red base and white spots. They circled the two and they were unable to counter my attack. All three chains appeared at once, indicating that they have lost this battle and that I have won. I reached up, brushing my bangs out of my face as the world returned to normal, but the Fighter Unit was on the ground unable to move due to the extent of my skills.

"It's my win. This area is my territory now. Next time, don't go causing trouble for normal humans and we won't have any problems. If I hear even one word of you abusing your powers, then I'll punish you accordingly." I stated my smile disappearing.

"How...the hell is this kid so strong...?"

"What, do you plan on fighting me again?" I walked towards the two and the Sacrifice was on high alert since her partner is down. "Don't disobey me. I'm not a kind person and I do not like it when people go against their words. You and I made a bet. If I won, you will not cause trouble in my territory and I will gain this area as my own. If you won, I would have become your minion who would forever obey your words."

"We get it...We underestimated you and we have to pay the consequences..."

"Starless, being in my territory means you can't cause trouble...but if someone dares harm you then inform me and I shall deal with it. You don't have to fight if you don't want to. You're under my protection from today on so long as you obey my rules."

"You...would do that...?"

"Do you like fighting?"

"We don't! The only reason why we fight is because...is because if we didn't then the others would pick on us so we have to be strong..."

"I'm the Fighter Unit of Alma, simply refer to me as Alma. You don't have to know my real name. Do you have a cellphone?"

"I do."

"Pull it out, we'll exchange numbers."

I pulled out the phone Akio gave to me. It was set to my True Name Alma and it was used mainly for other pairs and for Akio and the others to contact me without my family finding out. I always kept this close to me or locked up in my drawer when not in use. Izaya doesn't even know about this phone and I fully intend on keeping it that way. I exchanged numbers with the Starless Sacrifice and I took note of her real name for future reference.

"Okay everything is done. Give me a call or text if any other pairs come up threatening you or my territory. If you want to fight, then you can call me up for that as well and I'll give you a time and location." I said shoving my phone into my pocket.

"Alma..."

"What?"

"I can't forgive you for hurting him, but I don't hate you. I...Can you really protect us and can we really stop fighting?"

"You can never stop fighting. There will be other pairs who love to cause pain and misery. They will not stop even when you beg them to stop. You need enough strength to fight and protect yourself, but...you don't always have to fight simply because you were challenged. You can talk to the other pair to see if you can get out of fighting. It's those who insist on fighting are those you should be weary of."

"...We don't have to fight even if we meet another pair?"

"...This is only common sense you know...If you feel that a pair is too dangerous and that they're forcibly asking for a fight, give me a text about your location and I'll get there as fast as possible or I'll send someone your way."

"Why...would you do this...?"

"Why?" I looked at her for a few seconds before turning my gaze to the sky. "...I guess...it's because I'm a Fighter Unit. If my Sacrifice was here, I would want to make his or her life as easy as possible with as little pain as possible. That can't happen if there are other pairs in the area that continuously want a fight or are always causing trouble."

"...I don't get Fighter Units..."

"That's because you're a Sacrifice. You can't understand what we have to go through to ensure our other half is safe. I'll take my leave then. Take care of yourself, Starless."

"Alma, wait!"

I ignored her cries for me to stop. It wouldn't do for me to get too attached to other pairs after all...you never know when they could possibly betray you in the future. Also, since Izaya would become the one I know of...it'll only make the relationships even more difficult. Especially if Izaya were to harm one of them without knowing my relationship with them. Too much of a pain in the ass to deal with too.

"...I want to smoke..." I muttered putting a lollipop into my mouth.

I was a chain smoker in my last life and bad habits are hard to break even now. I was half tempted to start now, but I couldn't! I wanted to smoke so badly though since it was one of my ways of getting rid of my stress in my last life...I started soon as soon as I became 18 and I tended to smoke once every two to three days. It wasn't the worst decision I made, but I absolutely didn't want to start smoking before I hit high school. Another reason why I curse my current life.

"Ah! Psyche!"

"Iza-chan."

Well, it's not all that bad...not with this cute little brother of mine. Izaya isn't the man I know he'll become, but he's still my new little brother. He's my precious baby brother now and I will protect him. And...if possible change his fate.

X-X-X-X

Chapter 4 Ends

Psyche is working hard to take control of the area in the world of those with True Names. He wants to ensure the safety of not only his future Sacrifice, but also his little brother. After all, he can't continuously ditch his brother to go fight just because there are other pairs in the area. Psyche may appear young, but he's still an adult spiritually. That's why he's so strong despite how he looks. Not that anyone would realize this little fact. Well, that's it for today so until next time my dears! Bye-bye~!


	5. Chapter 5

X-X-X-X

Chapter 5

X-X-X-X

I chewed on the lollipop, causing those in the classroom with me to flinch at the loud crunching sounds I was creating. Thankfully, for them, it was already after school. However, unfortunately for me...It just increased my irritation due to what I had to deal with when I have to go home. My parents weren't home for even three days and they're already pissing me off! A woman who acts like a child high on fucking sugar and a man who acts more like an exasperated parent who won't bother to actually deal with the damn child! She wasn't this bad before the pregnancy, but I think the hormones are getting to her.

"Should we be worried? This is the tenth one he's chewed through..."

"Don't, even Izaya-kun is stressed."

"Eto...Psyche-kun?" I turned my glare from the book I was reading to the girl in front of me. "E-eeep! I'm sorry!"

"Don't run. What is it you want?"

"E-Eto...Y-Your teeth...I-It's b-bad t-to..." The girl was shaking in her boots as I continued to stare at her. "I-I'm sorry!"

I watched her run off and I returned my gaze to my book. I began chewing once more. I made sure to buy a pack of my favorite lollipops, but I really hate being a kid! I want to smoke! Damn whatever god exists! Even if I was male, at least make sure the body is old enough to let me smoke! My cat ears perked up when my phone rang...Alma's phone. I pulled it out and I walked out the classroom to the hallway.

"Alma speaking." I said holding the phone to my ear.

" _It's me._ "

"Akio. This is rare. What reason do you have for calling?"

" _Last month, we had a meeting. I heard my Sacrificed looked forward to seeing you. Why didn't you go?_ "

"I don't trust anyone. I don't exactly trust your group either." I rolled the lollipop in my mouth before pulling it out. "I trust you, but only as a teacher."

" _You're going to rot your teeth if you're consuming so much candy._ " I grunted at this, but didn't say anything. How the fuck did he know that I had candy on me? " _I only know that you have some kind of snack in your mouth because I have a friend who refuses to stop eating snacks even if he has to answer his phone._ "

"Heehh...My option was between lollipops or smoking due to stress..."

" _You're too young to kill your lungs. Candy will rot your teeth. Why are you so stressed? Your area doesn't normally have problems._ "

"Family related."

" _Sounds interesting._ "

"That's what you think. I got a pregnant woman in my house now who acts like a damn kid on a sugar high."

" _You have a fling before you hit puberty?_ "

"What do I look like, a ladies' man?"

" _You could._ "

"I'm hanging up."

" _Watch your back._ "

"...I don't need advice from a man who is whipped by his Sacrifice."

" _You will end up whipped too, kid._ "

"Hanging up."

I hung up on Akio and I went back into my classroom. I growled again, crunching the lollipops to bits. I tossed the stick into the trash before pulling out another on. Chupa Chups, you are my friend right now. Before I started smoking, this specific brand was practically my go to for whenever I was stressed or I was studying. You do not know how happy I am that this brand exists in this world, if it didn't then I would end up spending days trying to find a good enough substitute.

"Psyche!" I grunted as I felt a weight on my back. My tail waved left and right irritably. "I don't want to go home, let's run away until they leave." Izaya said nuzzling the top of my head.

"Can't. No money." I rolled the lollipop around in my mouth. "Besides, deal with it now then the faster they leave." I muttered glaring at my book.

"Psyche...!" Izaya whined still nuzzling my head.

"Let's hole up in the bedroom."

"Yeah."

"Come on, let go."

X-X-X-X

I groaned as I buried my face in Izaya's chest, not wanting to get out of bed. A week, a week my twin and I endured our hyperactive mother who was like a damn child. The two of us were very close to killing her! Hell, the two of us already plotted out how to get rid of her as soon as possible! I don't care if we get stuck with two more siblings, I do not want that...that woman in this house anymore! It'd be better if she wasn't here anymore she was that annoying! She should hurry up and give birth so she stops being so annoying!

"Five more minutes..." Izaya groaned tightening his grip on me.

"WAKE UP!"

"Wah!"

"Gyah!" Izaya and I quickly detached ourselves from one another although I ended up falling off the bed since I was the one who always slept on the outside of the bed. "What the hell?!"

"Oooh~! My baby boys are just so cute together~!" Izaya and I glared at the woman who we...unwillingly call our mother. She simply smiled at us coyly, a hand on her cheek. "So cute, I bet you two will be breaking quite a few hearts in the future!"

"Get out of our room." I'm close to snapping! Incredibly close to snapping! "Now!"

"So snappy! It's Sunday, so we're going to the park to have a picnic for lunch. Come on, my cuties! Get ready!"

"Out!"

I wanted to strangle the woman it was so bad! I don't normally snap at people unless necessary, but this woman was pushing way too many of my buttons! I do not like being woken up so rudely, I do not like how she invades my personal space and area, I do not like how she doesn't act her god damn age and how she prefers to act like a damn child, I do not like how she acts as if it was all her that raised us when she decided to go on a world trip not caring about her own kids! We were in elementary school for god's sake! It doesn't matter how responsible or mature the child, you don't leave them alone like that!

"Think if we give her poisoned tea she would die?" Izaya asked rubbing at his eyes.

"Unlikely, whatever in her blood is toxic enough that your last twenty attempts failed before they left." I muttered pulling off my shirt.

"Think if we push her down some stairs it'd work?" Izaya muttered as I tossed some clothing at him.

"Leave it, I'm sure she'll return to normal...or normal enough once she gives birth." I stated pulling on my short sleeved shirt.

"I don't want to share."

"Endure, little brother. After all." I placed a hand on Izaya's head and I kissed his forehead. "You and I are twins, our bond is stronger than anyone else in this world."

"I want to take your ears then."

"...I'll think about it."

I began walking away, pretending my brother did not just say he wanted to take my virginity. While my soul is mostly not that of Psyche's, but of another person...it's still a little awkward thinking of this boy as a potential lover, blood ties thrown aside. Well, it's not like our relationship will end up that of our younger siblings. That was just plain strange...twins loving one another. While I don't mind it in manga and anime, but this is my reality now.

X-X-X-X

I pulled my headphones on and blasted my music as loud as possible. Izaya was beside me, doing the same thing. The two of us acted as if our mother wasn't the emergency room due to an early labor. We didn't do anything, but the same couldn't be said about the purse snatcher that ran into our mother and causing her to hit her stomach against a wall. Hence the reason why she went into an early labor.

"...Hm?" My cat ears perked up, hearing a slight ringing sound. I shut my music off and I stood up. "Great..." I muttered standing up.

"Where are you going?" Izaya asked looking at me.

"I'll be back soon." I said walking off.

"Psyche."

"I'm going to get something to drink, don't worry so much. Want anything?"

"Juice."

"Got it."

I walked off, shoving my hands into my pockets. I headed for the source of the ringing only to find Akio. What the...why is he here now of all times? I sped up from my walk to a short run and I stood in front of the man. Akio looked down at me, a small smirk forming on his face. He reached out, ruffling my hair and I felt my cheeks heat up a bit.

"It's been a while..." I said looking at the floor.

"It has been." Akio said still ruffling my hair.

"What are you doing here? I got your call a week ago." I said as he petted my cat ears.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing. So, how is it, your territory?"

"I have most of the area under my control. Those that live in my territory are under my control and they know that they don't have to fight and that if any problems must go through me. I train some of the Fighter Units sometimes."

"So you're caring for them."

"Why is that surprising?"

"You don't exactly seem like the nurturing type."

"They know that I don't feel pain when we train, but they're afraid of me since I'm so strong. Hell, some of them call me a real monster."

"Is that so?"

"When are you going to stop petting my ears? I'm not an actual cat."

"You're cuter than any cats."

"...!" I felt my face heat up quickly and fast. I stared up at him with wide eyes before slowly lowering my head down. "D-Don't make fun of me..."

"Anyways, I'm not here to make fun of you." Akio removed his hand. "I have to go out of the country for a while and I can't contact anyone while I'm away. It'll be too dangerous."

"Dangerous?"

"Don't worry so much about it. If you're in any serious trouble contact Rei and Yuiko, they can get someone who can help you or they'll come themselves."

"They're weaker than I am."

"No, they're stronger. If I didn't create the firewall, I don't know what would have happened...It is a relief we had found out about it so quickly."

"Adult, teenager, child, it doesn't matter who my opponents are...I'll beat them. One day, I'll beat you as well."

"I look forward to the challenge." Akio pulled out a sheet of paper from his pocket and he handed it to me. "My Sacrifice's number. Call her if the situation is greater than you think."

"Does she even know who I am?"

"I sent her pictures and a report about you."

"...You offer to train new Fighter Units just so you can gather information on them. To find their weaknesses so it is easier to deal with them should they get in your way. Is that right?"

"You're smarter than the average child, even adult. No one noticed this fact."

"I'm not a normal kid." I turned and I began walking back into the hospital. "Give me a call when you return."

"I'll think about it."

Despite everything I say to Akio...he's the adult I trust the most. Probably the only adult I could ever trust. I don't...I know how adults are sometimes since I used to be one. I really hated it...being an adult. As a kid, there are plenty of things to do and there is a lot I can do. I don't have to worry about adult things...but I know there will come a time I will be an adult.

"Who was that?" I stopped walking and I turned my gaze to Izaya, he was staring at me with a frown and narrowed eyes. So he followed me...this kid...such a pain. "Who was that man, Psyche?" Izaya questioned angrily.

"Hm..." I thought about it, what is Akio to me? "A teacher of mine." I stated shoving my hands into my pockets.

"You don't let anyone, but me touch your ears. There is no way he's just a teacher, Psyche!" Izaya growled glaring at Akio's fading back.

"You saw that too? He's someone I talk with and he gives me advice on occasion. He's probably the only adult I'll ever put even a bit of trust in." I said ruffling my bangs.

"Psyche, is he important to you?"

"Not really. If he lives or dies doesn't matter to me. I like talking with him, but I don't really want him to interfere with my life."

"..."

"..." Izaya's tail is wagging, he's irritated. "I like Iza-chan more."

"...It doesn't make me happy."

"Iza-chan, I love you."

I watched in amusement when his face turned a bright red. I moved closer to Izaya and I kissed his temple. Izaya grumbled about me being not fair as he held onto me. If I was a dog, my tail would be wagging. However, I'm a cat so our tails simply curled around one another. Izaya and I are twins, we're two different people, but...My soul isn't that of the original. I like Izaya though...since he's a little brother I could be proud of. I never had a younger sibling before, but...he's really cute. Also, it's fun to mess with him so I can understand what my old siblings were going through.

"I'll take your ears before anyone else can."

Although this child says a lot of dangerous things. I shouldn't be concerned though, since he's just a kid...right? Please someone, tell me I'm right because it would not be a funny joke if he attempts such a dangerous thing! I like men, I do, even though I'm a boy now, but I don't want my first time in this world to be with my own brother! Izaya is my brother now, I can't see him as anything else! _Hm...wait, would I be on the bottom since I'm a man now? Or could I top?_ I thought with a slight frown.

X-X-X-X

Chapter 5 Ends

Mairu and Kururi are here! Well, they're babies, but they're here! I always did like Mairu for being so straightforward and how Kururi is able to control her twin before she goes too far. Psyche and Izaya's relationship...might not end up like that...Maybe...I don't know yet. While it would be rather amusing for me, I'm sure it won't be a good thing when Psyche finally meets his Sacrifice. Well, that's it for today so until next time my dears! Bye-bye~!


	6. Chapter 6

X-X-X-X

Chapter 6

X-X-X-X

I stifled a yawn as I rocked Kururi to sleep. I don't understand why the two month olds have to share the same room as Izaya and I, but it was annoying as hell to wake up to one of them crying in the middle of the night. Even though we would start a new year, it was annoying to have to deal with this every single night! Izaya got used to the noise and ended up sleeping through it all, but I can't! I'm a light sleeper!

"Go to sleep now..." I said putting Kururi next to her twin.

I was about to walk away when it was Mairu who started to cry. I groaned and I moved to pick her up next. I rocked the child in my arms as I prepared a bottle for her. I got used to it, way too used to it. Taking care of babies. _I think I'll stick to men from now on. If I was with a woman there is a chance I'll get stuck with a baby. These two are already a pain in the ass._ I thought checking the bottle temperature. I began feeding Mairu, humming a small song as I fed the little girl.

"Yaaaaahhh~!" I was too young to deal with this. I need to sleep, I want to sleep. "I swear, I am probably more of a mother to these two than our actual parents..." I grumbled burping Mairu.

I didn't learn to take care of children in this life, but I did in my last one. My sister ended up getting pregnant a few months after I graduated from high school and I helped her take care of her son. That's where I learned to take care of newborns, knowledge I'm using to my advantage right now. I put Mairu down in the crib and I sat down on the rocking chair beside the crib.

"I hate kids..." I grumbled shutting my eyes.

X-X-X-X

"O-Orihara Psyche-kun! I know you are tired, but please stay awake in class!"

"..." I slowly lifted my head off the desk and I stared at my teacher with a blank look on my face. "Two hours. Sleep. Two babies. Alternating between crying. One wakes up. One sleeps. One cries. One wants to be held. Repeat. All night long. Let. Me. Sleep!" I growled at the adult.

"R-Right! Of course."

The woman moved on as I dropped my head once again. I fell into a light slumber, a small snore escaping my lips. I hate kids, I am never having children no matter how cute they are at times. I didn't raise my head even during lunch time, but I did when the final bell rang. I stifled another yawn as I ran my fingers through my messy hair.

"Psyche, you okay?" Izaya asked standing by me.

"No, tired." I muttered shoving a lollipop into my mouth.

"You could just wake me up to help."

"It's fine, I rather be the one tired than you." I want to smoke. "The moment we have the chance we're moving out."

"Couldn't agree more."

The first chance I get, I'm smoking! I don't give a damn how young I am, I am smoking! I began chewing on the lollipop and I threw the stick into the trash as we passed it. I grabbed Izaya's arm and I began leaning against him as we headed for the first floor to change our shoes then go home. I'm so tired, I just want to sleep for the next few hours.

X-X-X-X

"Their ears are so small." Izaya said tugging on Mairu's ears.

"Don't tease her, she might start-" Mairu began screaming to the top of her lungs. Izaya flinched and he leaned back as far away as possible due to the fact Mairu is on his lap. "-crying...Here, give her." I said placing another lollipop in my mouth.

"Take her, geez. They're so loud and annoying." Izaya mumbled passing Mairu over.

"Calm down, calm down, everything is okay..." I said gently running my fingers through her hair.

"You two, the moment you can understand everything you will not have Psyche for yourselves."

"Wuahhah..."

"Guu..."

"Don't complain, they're simply babies."

"Babies that are taking you away from me."

"If you were their age I would have been taking care of you, little brother."

"It's not fair!" I grunted when Izaya held onto me, forcing me to adjust my hold on the two on my lap. "Psyche is mine!"

"I get it, I get it."

"Wwaaaahhhh!"

"Calm down, Mairu." I gently rocked her in my arms. "Calm down."

"...Psyche..."

"You and I are twins too."

"I know."

I released a small grunt as Izaya continued to nuzzle the side of my neck. He fell asleep at some point along with our sisters. The moment our parents came home, it was our mother who started photographing us while suppressing her childish squeals. _Moving out the first chance I get._ I thought grinding my teeth against the lollipop.

X-X-X-X

"Personally, I prefer cakes to lollipops." Yuiko said watching me chew through yet another lollipop.

"I like Chupa Chubs, but if it comes to desserts then it's truffles for me. I always did like chocolate." I said tossing the stick in the trashcan beside me.

"Have you been looking for your Sacrifice?" Yuiko asked glancing at me.

"I only called you here because I wanted to know." I leaned back, staring at the sky. "It took time for you to find your Sacrifice. How do you know...when you found him? Is it just a tugging sensation or maybe you knew when you saw him..." I said shutting my eyes.

"I became a Fighter Unit when I ran into an older pair. They knew I was a Fighter Unit and they were harsh...They didn't care I was a small child so they forced me to fight. That day, I learned about our world and I thought I almost died...it was a few days later while I was in the hospital did I find out about this world...From Akio-san."

"..."

"In truth, Rei was already found by Akio-san, he's been under his care for a long time. Rei was learning under Akio-san for a long time as his apprentice...that's why...when I met Akio-san...my gaze wasn't focused upon him...but upon Rei. When we saw each other for the first time, I felt complete. I felt whole."

"...Hm..."

"Do you understand now?"

"Not really. So I'll just know when I meet him, is that it? Did you even have a hint of knowing he was around?"

"No. It was only when we stared at one another did we know."

"I see..."

"Sorry I can't be much help. I know what it's like, even unconsciously, what it is like to be incomplete."

"No, you told me more than enough." I stood up and I offered Yuiko my last Chupa Chub. "Thanks for meeting up with me."

"It's rare for you to contact me." Yuiko took it with a small smile. "You only send texts about your progress, but this is the first time you called me to talk."

"Ikebukuro, I'll put it under my thumb along with Shinjuku. Want me to spread your photo around to let others know you're not to be touched?"

"Don't bother. I have no interest in your little kingdom. I doubt I'll come here unless you call for me."

"Ah, sou, that's good." I tilted my head back to look at Yuiko. "I won't be very happy if you ended up causing chaos in my territory. It took a lot of power and fighting to get those who live here under my control."

"How scary, you not only made your information network, but your own army. What do you plan on doing, making your own organization next?"

"No, I'm merely using them to find any Sacrifices who don't have a Fighter Unit. I have them brought to me to see if they are my partner, if they aren't, I explain our world to them briefly before setting up various meetings with Fighter Units who also do not have partners. If they have their names on their skin somewhere, it's easier to find their partners, but not so much."

"You...You're seriously creating an army."

"Well, it matters not to me. I let them do as I please, I train them if they ask, but they know that if they dare disobey my rules..." My tail twitched before flickering to the side. "They will be punished harshly to the point their bodies might just break."

"I wonder if you're actually a devil."

"Don't care, I'll send you a report as usual on another day."

"Later."

"Hm."

I decided to return home. I doubt I would find my Sacrifice so easily. I wonder if he's even in Japan. I should expand my search further...no...I can't push those under my rule too much. I walked past someone and I stopped walking, thinking he looked a bit familiar. I turned my gaze to the one who just walked past me and all I saw is his back and his dyed blond hair. A middle school student, judging from the uniform he wears.

"I didn't think middle schoolers dye their hair. So strange." I said before turning back around.

I wasn't sure why he looked so familiar, but it doesn't matter. He could simply be part of the story and it shouldn't matter too much. I have more than ten years to prepare my own forces. To prepare to deal with the coming fights...the coming chaos that is sure to surround Ikebukuro. I have to get stronger physically, mentally, and as a Fighter Unit.

X-X-X-X

"Starless, how do you two expect to protect yourselves if you're just so weak. Get up, Ito Minato, if you want to protect your Sacrifice." I said standing in front of the two.

"Shut up!" Dark brown eyes stared up at me with a glare. Just like the day we met, his wild dark red hair stood out like a beacon. It was easy to find them and surprise them enough to force them into a fight. "Why is it you always fight us when we meet?!" Ito questioned angrily.

"You and Fujimura Sakura, you're too weak. I plan on training you two up so you can hold your own long enough for me to come get you. You don't think others might pull this trick? You have to be prepared for anything especially if you're under my protection." I said resting my hands on my hips.

"Why is it you're so focused on us?" Fujimura questioned silently.

"Starless is a name with many possibilities if you use your name correctly."

"What about Alma?"

"You really want me to try to use my name like that? Alma has many meaning such as soul. If I wanted to, I could damage your souls instead of your bodies. If I do that though, you might end up with scars that shall never heal."

"N-Never mind."

"We're good."

"Smart choice." I reached out, patting out Fujimura's light colored hair. She looked up at me with wide light brown eyes and I began smiling at her coldly. "If you tried to get me to use my True Name...I would have done something incredibly scary."

"Why is Alma so scary?!"

"Don't scare Sakura!"

I released the girl and I began walking away. I didn't bother to stay as I had taught them a little lesson. I told Starless that I would watch over them and put them under my protection, but that won't save them from those who wish to take over my territory. They have great potential to be something great and I intend to use them. I want to train three pairs to act as sub-leaders and as mediators when I cannot. Starless is just one of the three I intend to train. I have to find others soon though. I intend to push them past their limits and get them ready within five years.

X-X-X-X

Chapter 6 Ends

Psyche seriously would make an army to protect his territory. The male is only one person so it's necessary he has someone who can deal with things until he gets there or deal with things when he cannot. Rather than an organization...it's more of a gang made up of pairs. No one wants to cross Psyche since not only is he a good Fighter Unit, but he can't feel physical pain meaning he can keep going when others can't...to the point he would almost die if he isn't careful. Aside from Mairu and Kururi being cute as children, I have nothing more to add! So until next time my dears! Bye-bye~!


	7. Chapter 7

X-X-X-X

Chapter 7

X-X-X-X

" **Come! Let us dance and laugh at the Pierrot! Join us at the circus!** "

"Amazing..." She actually managed to make a spell to alter reality enough to create a large circus tent. "I want them now."

" **Come and fight, come and laugh, it's time for the grand circus performance to start!** "

"Hey, Pierrot, want to make a deal before we fight for real?"

"A deal?" The Fighter Unit, a foreigner with bright blond hair and blue eyes. She would be considered a pretty girl, if not for the fact she was grinning like a mad man. "What kind, I'm interested."

"If I win, you two of Pierrot would become my subordinates. You see, I want to take control of both Ikebukuro and Shinjuku, but I can't control it alone. If I do win, I want you two to act as mediators, enforcers, and sometimes as a leader in my place."

"I see, so what do we get if we win?"

"What do you want?"

"You said that you want to take over Ikebukuro and Shinjuku. If we win and you do take over these areas, we're free to do as we like."

"I suppose that's fine, but don't cause trouble if you do win. If you cause too much panic or trouble, I would have to deal with you."

"That's fine, that's fine. Let's start then!"

"Hold it, Fighter Unit of Pierrot. I don't want your agreement. With two who shares a name, only the words of the Sacrifice matter. Don't you know anything? The Sacrifice is the master and the Fighter Unit is the servant."

"Tsk."

"So, what is it going to be?"

"Haruna, this guy is pretty good for a kid. We have to be careful."

"I know, Maria. Alma, we accept. If we win, we get whatever freedom we can get in your territory. If you win, we'll become your subordinates."

"Good, good. Then as they say. Ladies first."

"Maria."

"Roger! **Hear the roar of the lions, hear the sound of the elephants trumping! Hurry up and be crushed by their weight! Let their fangs tear you to shreds!** "

" **This is a circus, right? Then how could they possible reach us when we stand upon the tightropes?** " Just as the lions and elephants began heading for us, the three of us found ourselves standing on the tight ropes. I kept my balance pretty well since I was expecting it, but the other two weren't and they almost fell off. "What's wrong?"

"This guy...He's using our own name against us! **The tight rope snaps! Fall! Fall to your death!** "

" **If I fall, so do you. It's not good to die so let's change the scenery. Instead of a circus where people laugh. Let's head to the ocean, to the depths. Deep under the water.** " The three of us hit water and we quickly sank to the bottom. The two were rather amazed when fishes began to swim around us and we were still able to breathe. "Well, this is a bit more like a tight fit aquarium. I don't like the circus, it's a bit too loud for me."

"Haruna...This is bad...He's a lot stronger than us...The Big Top...He changed it so effortlessly..."

"What do we do, Maria?"

"... **Pierrot surrenders to Alma.** "

"Heehh...so you gave up before I could inflict more damage. Well, it's fine." The world returned to normal and I approached Pierrot. "Cellphone, hand it over."

"Ah..." Maria pulled out her cellphone and I exchanged numbers with her. "Your name...you use your True Name instead of your real one?"

"Maria Rose. What a plain name."

"T-That doesn't have anything to do with you!"

"You too, your cellphone."

"Y-Yes!"

"Watabe Haruna. Alright. I have your information. I'll send you a time and a place when you have to train. If it is not a good time, then just send me a text back. You two are the second pair...Just one more."

"What?'

"By the way, Watabe." I pointed at her Fighter Unit with a blank face. "Do something about her. Her Japanese is atrocious."

"That's...going to be a little hard..."

"I don't care, fix it before I fix it and I won't be kind."

"Y-Yes!"

"Once a week, we'll meet up. I'll go over your new duties and I'll give you some training."

"Huh?"

"

I took my leave, unable to handle the annoying foreigner. I don't mind them normally, but when one stupidly talks with a weird accent...it just pisses me off! I shoved my hands in my pockets, thinking about what I've been doing for the last two years. I finally obtained the last piece I need to secure my territory. It's almost time for me to hit middle school...I really don't want to meet Shinra. I doubt the two of us would get along well. I pulled out my phone, staring at the top three names.

"Starless. A night sky without stars. Their strongest point is their defense, the two go to different schools and live on opposite sides of the city. Last year was Dreamers...strong mentally and can handle long battles...the Pierrot are strong mentally and offensively...with that, my three teams are completed." I said with a slight grin.

X-X-X-X

"Hey, I'm home..." I said taking my shoes off by the door.

"Onee-chan!" Mairu rushed to me, a wide smile on her face. "Welcome home!" Mairu shouted tackling me into a hug.

"Onee-chan!" Kururi shouted standing at the doorway leading to the living room.

"You two...I said use Onii-chan!"

"Onee-chan!" Mairu tugged on my hair...which has grown quite long. "Onee-chan looks like an Onee-chan!"

"Un. That's why Onee-chan is Onee-chan."

"..."

I never bothered to cut my hair since it was too much of a bother...plus with short hair it's hard to get it out of the face. Long hair might be a pain sometimes, you can still tie it back. Well, it is almost waist length now...I should cut it soon...everyone does think I'm a girl. Hm...? That's an interesting thought. I'm originally a woman so...it'd be a bit fun to mess with people's heads during middle and high school. I wonder how much it'll bother Shizuo if he found out that the 'girl' that teased him was really a boy.

"Anyways, where is Izaya? Isn't he supposed to be watching you?" I asked entering the living room.

"There!" Kururi said pointing at him.

"Right there!" Mairu cheered with a grin.

"...How the hell did you get tied up and gagged by a pair of three year olds?" I asked taking off the gag.

"They don't do anything to you because you're scary when you're angry. That and without you we would all starve. Hurry up and untie me!"

"Mairu, Kururi."

"Yes?"

"What is it?"

"Don't do it again."

"Eeehhh?"

"But why?"

"Don't do it again or I'll put you both in time out with no afternoon snacks for the next week."

"Fine..."

"Okay..."

"There, you okay?"

"I'm fine now."

"For now...Mairu, Kururi. Time out."

"Eeeehhh?!"

"Why?!"

"You did tie up your brother and gag him." I do not what to know where they learned to tie knots. "Time out. Did you eat your afternoon snacks already?"

"Yes!"

"Yeah! It was good!"

"Hah...I'll make dinner."

"I want curry!"

"I want hamburger!"

"Tonight's dinner is spaghetti and meatballs."

"Meatballs!"

"Spaghetti!"

"Good, now, time out." I lightly pushed the two into their corners. "Stay like until I say so."

"Fine..."

"Buu..."

I rolled my eyes, heading into the kitchen. Izaya followed me closely behind, taking a seat at the counter. I pulled on an apron, getting to work while my brother watched. I should start questioning the twins about where they learned about knot tying...and I should really correct their behavior. I wonder if it is because I'm not around enough that they do things like that...well, once middle school hits I should have a more stable life.

"You ever going to tell me about where you are always going?" Izaya asked staring at me with a rather...heated gaze.

"You ever going to stop teasing the twins to the point they tie you up?" I questioned glancing at him.

"...I tried following you once, but I lost you."

"I realized, I ditched you the moment I realized what you were doing."

"..."

"..."

"I won't be happy if you lost your ears to someone else."

"I am not giving you my ears."

"You promised."

"..." Why do you have such a good fucking memory with that kind of thing? "I'm not giving it to you anytime soon then."

"Hm..."

"Quite frankly, I think it's disgusting to get rid of your ears in middle school or the first year of high school." Too young for that kind of crap. "I also am attached to my ears and tail..."

"You do look cute this way."

"Stop taking pictures and help me cook!"

"Why?" Izaya has his phone pointed to me. "It'd be cuter if you wear a skirt. It'd suit you with your long hair."

"It might be fun...how about it, middle and high school...crossdressing?"

"That'd be funny!"

"I know, right?" I should consider myself lucky my voice hasn't changed yet. I wonder how manly I'll become in the future...That'd be an interesting thing. "Let's ask our parents for money to go shopping. Kururi and Mairu needs more clothing. They're getting big quite quickly."

"Hm."

I called the smaller Orihara twins to come eat diner. I sat between the two, cleaning their faces as they made a mess. Three year olds, but so smart...I wonder if it is in the Orihara genes. My phone went off, playing the song from Jaws. The one when the shark is appearing of course. I set it for one person in particular...one who calls me means that there is some kind of trouble going on.

"Hey, it's me. Hold on." I poured a bit more milk into Mairu's cup. "Drink more of your milk. I'll be right back." I said patting her head.

"Okay!" Mairu said looking up at me.

"So, what did you need?" I walked out the house to have a more private conversation. "It's dinner time. I can't exactly leave right now." I stated leaning against the wall.

" _I need help._ "

"...You...need help?" I raised an eyebrow due to disbelief. "You?"

" _I messed up, okay! Rei went off on his own and when I found him...he...he was...oh god...!_ " There was a broken sob on the other end. This is serious. " _H-He's currently in a coma...b-but the doctors don't know...if...if he'll make it..._ "

"You get a name, face, anything at all?"

" _No and I don't know what to do...! I called Akio-san already and he's out of the country...I don't...feel comfortable having someone I don't know handling this..._ "

"...Don't do anything stupid, you hear me. Give me his hospital number...I'll handle it."

" _...Psyche...thank you..._ "

"..."

I need to see the situation in person...I also can make use of my ability for once. I've been meaning to test out my name in more...unique way. Puppeteer would be a good target, willing targets no less. I played with my phone for a bit, thinking of the situation. Akio is usually out of the country, but for Yuiko to call me...Puppeteer isn't by any means a weak target...change of plans after all. I quickly created an email for Starless, Dreamless, and Pierrot.

 **Subject – Emergency**

 **A big one targeted an associate of mine. Fighter Unit is in the hospital in a coma. Situation isn't good. Two towns away at the least. Might come to this area as it filled with many pairs. Meeting up with my associate tomorrow to get some info. Anyone free tomorrow to meet up?**

I also decided to send a mass email to the other pairs under my thumb. Good idea to get them on high alert just in case. I have six types of color codes for various situations. Code Red indicates the highest alert for all parties. Must be taken seriously and obeyed unless you want to get hurt or sent to the hospital. Usually for dangerous pairs that are abusing their power. Code Blue, something strange is going on so be on alert, but you can continue as usual. Code Green, meet up. They send me a time and day they can meet with me and I go to meet with them. Code Black, used for information gathering. Code Yellow, just updates on stray pairs to be weary of or troublemakers. Code White, it is used to make sure everyone knows to not interact for a certain amount of time and they have to take care of themselves for a set amount of time. This situation is definably a red.

 **Subject – Code Red**

 **Dangerous Fighter Unit and/or pair. Age, gender, description, all unknown. Don't accept any fights, no matter what until the situation can be handled. Send email about location if continuously pressed or you believe the other party is incredibly dangerous. Run if possible, public locations especially.**

It took three minutes before I got mass emails from the other pairs about the Code Red. There hasn't been a single situation where this has happened before...this is new, but I won't allow anyone to disobey me. Some were asking if they should continue on as usual, others about the fact I gave no information about the person or persons in question.

"Really...this situation is the worst..."

X-X-X-X

Chapter 7 Ends

Psyche...becomes more and more twisted as the years go by. I predict quite a bit of violence in this person's future. Or rather...more violence as Psyche goes through puberty. Once was enough for me, going through it twice...would seriously suck! I don't want to know what kind of thing a guys go through though, but I think I'll have a bit of fun writing about that~! That's it for today! Until next time my dears! Bye-bye~!


	8. Chapter 8

X-X-X-X

Chapter 8

X-X-X-X

"Waaahhh...I never thought I'd see the day this guy gets beaten up this much..." I said staring at Rei's mummified body.

"Do you need anything?" Yuiko asked looking up at me.

"Nah, just keep the door shut and locked." I pulled at my hair tie, undoing my low ponytail. I stuck it in my mouth, running my fingers through my hair a few times to get it tied up into a high ponytail instead. "I can root around with his soul, right?" I asked just to make sure.

"Don't damage his soul, bring him back to me."

"This is something I wanted to try...let's see how it works out. I sat down beside Rei's bedside, holding one of his hands. " **You who slumbers in an unending dream just like Alice in Wonderland. Let me seek you out and lead you to the ending so that you may awaken once more. The name Alma which means soul...shall connect us until you can awaken.** "

 **"Heh...so this is what Rei is like when he dreams...he's even more of a Japanese man than I am." I said with an amused smile.**

 **A complete traditional home...but...this place is strange. The air itself stinks...the place might look good, but this place...there is something strange going on here. I shoved my hands into my coat pocket...or I was going to when I found myself...in a kimono...a woman's kimono at that.** _ **Hm...My body is still the same, same with my hair color and length...I doubt I changed all that much though. That means I'm not in my original soul or anything like that.**_ **I thought with a small frown.**

" **Well, forgetting that, let's find Rei. I bet he's around here somewhere." I muttered deciding to walk around the parameter.**

 **Doesn't seem to be anything wrong...or so I thought once I reached around the back of the house. This area was completely damaged...something strong managed to chip at his soul...enough to affect his reality. I scratched the back of my head before deciding to see if my spells work in here. I simply attempted to fix it with a simple spell and it worked out...somewhat, but there is still better than before.**

" **Well, I'll have Rei help me fix that normally rather than relying on spells in here...Where the hell is that bastard?" I questioned walking around a bit more.**

 **Warehouse, nope, any of the rooms, nope...let's see...let's try the front gate...or so I thought. Despite it looking like there is a world beyond...there is nothing outside of this place. So this is his world...how his soul is represented if it was to take shape. A big empty estate...how lonely. I thought with Yuiko that it would be a bit more lively or something.**

" **Reeeiiii? Where the heck are you? Hey!" I shouted calling out to him.**

 **I got annoyed...like really annoyed after what felt like another two hours of searching. I released a small sigh deciding to pull out my trump card...I did ask Yuiko to do this. I searched my person a few times before finding the picture and the lighter. Rei is a total softie with Yuiko and...the two are too freaking lovey-dovey for a pair of middle school brats.**

" **Hey! I got a cosplaying Yuiko picture right here!" I held up the picture with my left hand while in my right, I lit a flame. "You got five seconds to come out before I burn it! Five...Four...three...two...On-"**

" **Burn that and you die!" The picture disappeared from my left hand and I stared at the small black bat that stole the picture. "Tell me this exists in the real world! So cute...Yui...!"**

" **..." I shut the lighter, staring at the bat blankly. "Come on, let's go back to the real world already."**

 **"Can't."**

 **"What do you mean by that?"**

 **"I can't get out."**

" **Why?"**

 **"Why do you think? Whatever that bastard did, my soul is currently in tatters. In this state, I can't do shit either."**

 **"...I wonder...** This is not the form that which you should be taking. A bat, you may be, but you are human before then. **" I watched as his form changed...and while he returned to normal...the bat ears on his head...is new. "Well, good enough. Hurry up, let's fix your soul and get out of here..."**

X-X-X-X

"My brain hurts..." Rei groaned holding his head.

"Understandable, you did almost get your brain scrambled." I stated pulling my hair tie out.

"How are you not in pain? You were there with me, rummaging through my soul...Your name is so useful, but at the same time it sucks...!" Rei groaned as Yuiko helped him drink some water.

"I can't feel pain, remember?"

"Ah...right."

"Hurry up and give me the info on the guys who got you."

"Ah...It was a pair, for sure, but...they had regular people involved. I couldn't fight back at all while actually fighting. There was at least seven people. Their True Name, Lawless."

"I see...Give me their description. I got to update my people."

"Got it."

I sent out a mass email to everyone about the age, gender, and looks of the people that targeted Rei. I also told them to stick to the main streets and if they do see them, don't seek them out and to give me their location. It took only ten minutes before I got a hit. They're in my district. This is good then...best to call up my three pairs.

"Hey, Yuiko, you want revenge?" I asked looking at her.

"What do you plan on making Yui do?" Rei questioned glaring at me.

"I need a Sacrifice. This kind of pair...piss me off." I stated closing my eyes.

"...That's fine then."

"Yui. A pair that does not share a name...it's taboo for you to fight together."

"Taboo? I don't care about that. I'll be fine. Besides, you got a plan, don't you?"

"Ah..."

I contacted Starless, Dreamers, and Pierrot. I gave them the order to find the targets and to stalk them. When I arrive, we'll handle it...I can't risk someone running amok in my territory. I'll make use of my name...I wanted a test subject for this specific one...breaking the bond between a pair. How does it work? Does the soul connect the two or perhaps it is merely the name? I can't wait...to find out. Lawless is a strong name...shame, I would have liked to have had them on my side...under my thumb.

X-X-X-X

"Eye for an eye, tooth for a tooth, blood for blood. Attacks to the soul requires equal retaliation, right?" I questioned as my three pairs handled the regular people.

"Fuck...!"

"I heard that the boss of this area is young, but to be this young..."

"Even though you're adults, Onee-chan, Onii-chan." Please not I said this in the most mocking way possible. "You completely fail. You think your True Name gives you power, but that power only made you arrogant."

"You little bit-!"

"Take this!" Yuiko used a metal bat and smashed it into the charging man's knee. I heard a crack and I suspect she broke something. "For hurting, Rei...I'll be sure you can't walk on your own two feet."

"Oi, Puppeteer, get back here." Yuiko had raised the bat up high above her head, she stared at me blankly...as if asking if I was kidding. "You broke something already. Besides...I have something far worse than them being unable to walk."

"One more hit!"

"I'm severing their bond, their True Names." Everyone stopped and looked at me in shock and horror when I said that. "Or rather, I'm testing a theory. You see, my name is Alma after all. I wonder if it is the soul that connects True Names. If so...This kind of punishment is only proper, right?"

"A-Alma...to do that..." Fujimura stared at me in horror. "T-That...Even if..."

"Think about the number of people they could have possibly done this, since they met. If we simply let them go with a slap on the wrist, can you handle your Fighter Unit in the hospital, in a coma...or possibly dying?"

"That..."

"I think it's fine." Fujimura stared at her partner in horror. "Even if it was me, if it was you..."

"This tactic was probably used to take over various areas or to get some people under their thumb. Unlike me, they rule through complete fear. I prefer to use a method of both respect and fear." I took the wallet and phone off the male half of Lawless. "Let's see..."

"Hey!"

"Oh, they got over a dozen contacts here, all of them oh so threatening. Oh, you got quite a few female names here too. How many do you want to bet are pairs with True Names?" I could see the wheels turning in the minds of my people. "If they got their hands on my area...how many of the females would get abused...raped by this man? Would you take it?"

"Forget what I said!"

"Yeah!"

"Scum."

"Let's see now. How about it, Fighter Unit to Fighter Unit? Think you can win against me in a one on one? If you win, I'll let one side of Lawless go."

"R-Really?"

"Taku..."

"That's right, but I want you to say it now. Which side will go free without injury?"

"Who else? It's me, right? That bitch ain't nothing without me around."

"T-Taku...?! You bastard!"

"I see, I see, you heard him, Lawless Sacrifice-san. If he wins, he goes free."

"You bastard!"

"Let's play then, Lawless Fighter Unit-san." I grinned, a maddening grin. "Go ahead then."

" **I challenge you to a Spell Battle!** "

" **Alma shall accept, I shall be on Auto.** "

" **Lawless will also be on Auto.** "

"Heh. I'll let you make the first move then, go ahead 'Taku-nii-chan'~!"

"You little bitch...! Fine. **Burn in an unending inferno! Go to the depths of hell!** "

"What a weak spell. **Such a spell cannot touch me for you are too weak. Your mind is too weak, your ability is too weak, your very soul is so weak that without your Sacrifice, that inferno is nothing more than the tiny flame on a tiny little candle that gets blown out by even the smallest gust of wind.** " The fiery inferno that rushed towards me turned into a tiny ember that was easily put out. "You don't get it do you? With your true Sacrifice, full power. With a Sacrifice that isn't your other half, half your power. Without a Sacrifice, your offensive ability is half."

"Fuck...! You tricked me, you fucker!"

"What a foul mouth you have." I released a sigh, shutting my eyes. " **For someone who knows not of the suffering that you have caused others...why not feel it for yourself? The very pain you gave to them will only be sensed, but will not cause any damage. The pain you caused many others, both physical and mental. Please do not worry, your voice will not leave beyond this warehouse. No one except for those of us here can hear you scream.** "

I watched with blank eyes as he began screaming, holding his head. Shouting about broken arms, broken legs, someone to stop, shouting, shouting, not making any damn sense as he screamed as if he was ready to die. I pulled out the man's phone, recording every second of it. Once his screams subsided, which took at least an hour, I flickered through the various names in his contacts. I tossed it in the direction of the Sacrifice.

"Send that video to the pairs you guys hurt."

"W-Why...should I?"

"Would you like to feel the same pain you also caused? What you did applies to both of you, even if you didn't lift a damn finger to hurt someone." She stared at her Fighter Unit as he was unconscious on the ground, tears in his eyes with foam in his mouth...and a suspicious stain forming from between his legs. "Well?"

"F-Fine..."

"Good, good." I took the phone back from her afterwards. I added my own little message. A threat if you will, that they should attempt anything in my territory. "Now then, let's end this, shall we?"

"Gugh!"

"Hey, wake up." I stared at the man before me as he tried to stay awake after I just kicked him. "Hurry up. The battle still goes on after all."

"Y-You...!"

" **How does it feel to be in the shoes of your victims? Did it feel good to be the 'top dog', the one in charge? Then let this spell be etched into your very soul. Until you can repent for what it is you have done, every night you shall be in the footsteps of your very victims. You cannot harm anyone so that you feel pleasure being in charge again. Each time you do, you will feel twice the pain you inflicted.** "

"As usual...Alma-san...is amazing..."

"That spell...to do such a thing alone...if he ever gets his Sacrifice..."

" **Law...is...something I don't follow!** "

" **Your resistance is futile. Your ability as a Fighter Unit is no more. You can barely qualify in such a sorry state you are in. The strength gathered from those you have harmed will be key in locking you in place. Suffer, suffer the same suffering they had to endure.** " The phone in my hand was gaining dozens of messages all questioning...if this was real. I decided to include another video. "This is the face of a man who caused you so much pain, for him, he'll endure it until he can properly repent. He'll either suffer eternally until the day he dies...or perhaps, when he's old and grey he will no longer suffer? Well, it matters not to me. The ultimate punishment is going to occur."

"You damn bitch! Don't you know who I am?!"

" **What about you? Don't look down upon me or my people. No longer can you call yourself a Fighter Unit. No longer will the name Lawless exist. Your True Name etched into your soul shall no longer exist. The world of True Names, of Sacrifices, of Fighter Units...you cannot have access to anymore.** "

"G-AAAAAAHHHHH!"

"Hm...so this is what happens when a True Name ends up being erased. Since it is a natural one instead of an artificial one...it looks a lot more painful." The world returned to normal...now that I no longer have an opponent. "Send."

I turned to the female Sacrifice next. She flinched when I turned my gaze to her and I pointed the camera at her next. I grinned, wondering what kind of a punishment she'll have to endure next? I never said myself...that I would let her go. These types of people...I hate the most, I want to see them suffer...because I couldn't punish the bastards who forced the hand of my best friend. They lived fucking happy lives as if they didn't cause someone to kill themselves? Not happening this time around!

X-X-X-X

Chapter 8 Ends

Psyche is very...sadistic when it comes to bullies. Considering what happened in her previous life before becoming Psyche, it's becoming very understandable. Psyche also found out just how powerful the name Alma means. Speaking of Alma...Psyche did gain this name for a reason. A name that which means soul. I can't wait until Celty gets introduced~! She is my favorite female character and the cutest even without a head! That's it for now, until next time! Bye-bye~!


	9. Chapter 9

X-X-X-X

Chapter 9

X-X-X-X

"What do you guys think?" I entered the living room in my new uniform. It's a sailor uniform, which I found quite cute. I managed to obtain the uniform for both genders, for my own personal entertainment. "I personally would have liked a brighter shade for a ribbon though." I said tugging at the ribbon.

"Onee-chan became a real Onee-chan!" Mairu shouted pointing at me.

"Pretty...!" Kururi said staring up at me with wide eyes.

"So, what do you guys think, down or up?" I asked letting my hair out of its ponytail.

"You look better with it down." Izaya said staring at me.

"Down!"

"Yeah!"

"Now then, when I'm dressed as a girl I'm?"

"Onee-chan!"

"Yeah!"

"Then when I'm a boy?"

"Onii-chan!"

"Onii-chan!"

"Good." I knelt down, kissing their cheeks. "Now get ready for bed."

"Okay!"

"Onee-chan, will we get a story?"

"Always, now get going."

"Okay!"

I watched the two head off to the bathroom. I leaned against the back of the couch right behind Izaya...who was ignoring me. This is something very new. I reached out, tugging on the back of his hair. He's due for another haircut soon. He doesn't trust anyone cutting his hair so he always left it to me...so yeah, I got used to it so I can cut hair pretty decently. That and the other Orihara twins started asking me to cut their hair too.

"You need to cut your hair soon." I ran my fingers along his ears. "So, you're pouting. Why?" I questioned staring down at him.

"..."

"Izaya."

"Where did you go last week? You were out all day long."

"I was busy helping some...acquaintances."

"With?"

"Secret."

"..."

"...Well, I don't really care about them. They're only useful for information and doing my dirty work." I turned around, leaning back against the couch. "Pawns on a chessboard."

"Then who is your queen?"

"My king, the one I protect to the end. Without the king, the game ends." The original Psyche's anyways. I glanced at Izaya from the corner of my eye. "I am the Queen, moving wherever I please...to protect what is right beside me. Always beside me."

His cat ears moved up and down, I could tell he was happy. I pushed off the couch, heading to the little Orihara twin's room. I sat on their bed, reading to them the story of Snow White. The two began to doze off as I reached the ending. I reached out, patting their heads with one hand. I leaned over, kissing their temples before lifting up their blankets to cover them up to the shoulders. I stretched my arms out, heading to my own shared room with Izaya. We need to talk to our parents about getting a bigger house soon...that or I get my own room by taking over our father's office.

"Why do you always end up sleeping in my bed...?" I questioned staring at the sleeping Izaya.

I changed my clothing and I crawled in beside him. I gave up stopping him long ago...but he should really sleep in his own bed...or we need to get a bigger bed. We're getting too big to share a single. I soon found myself being tightly hugged around the waist by my brother...and his head in my chest. This child...cute...but at the same time, kind of annoying when I can't breathe. Winter, it might be welcomed, but not during the summer...too hot.

X-X-X-X

"Looks like we're in different classes." I said looking up at the class board.

"...Who should I threaten for this...?" Izaya questioned silently.

"Distance makes the heart fonder." I stated looking away.

"What distance? We live together." Izaya said looking towards me.

"What was that, dear little brother?" I reached out, tugging on his cheek. "Don't disobey your 'O-nee-cha-n'~!"

Izaya grumbled about this while I interlocked our fingers, tugging him along with me to our classrooms. Our tails were intertwined behind our backs and we both ignored the whispers coming our way. It's not like we really cared what others think, we have other things to do...better things to do. My ears twitched, a slight ringing in my ear. Hm? A pair or Fighter Unit that managed to slip from between my fingers? My net is city wide, how do unknowns manage to get through?

"What's wrong, Psyche?" Izaya questioned noticing the murderous look on my face.

"Nothing much, this is your classroom." I nuzzled the side of his head and he returned the action, our cat ears lightly touching. "I'm going now. I'll see you during breaks so behave yourself." I said pulling away.

"Are we going to walk home together?" Izaya asked tightening his grip on our connected hands.

"I don't have anything planned today so it'll be fine."

I gave him a small smile before heading to my own classroom. Once I was alone in my classroom, I quickly found myself surrounded by a wide range of girls. I kept my face blank, but on the inside I was more than amused when the girls began questioning me about my hair and such. Some complimented me on how silky it is and how long it is, others on how I was very pretty. I can't wait for next week when I dress as a boy. I managed to get plenty of incriminating evidence on the teachers to let me slide on the fact I'm constantly changing uniforms and to let it go when I use the wrong bathroom when dressed as a girl. It's not like I'm doing anything bad...well, too bad anyways.

X-X-X-X

I fiddled with my phone, dressed in casual clothing...but while I might look like a girl waiting for her date...I'm at the airport. I have very important business here...that and I want something from the person I'm meeting. I glanced around, my cat ears lightly twitching when I heard the soft ringing. I pushed off the wall, heading towards the very familiar man. Akio stared down at me blankly, probably questioning how I knew he was here.

"Yuiko told me. I wanted to talk to you. Also, hand over the souvenirs." I said looking up at him.

"Here." Akio placed a bag in my hand. "What did you want to talk about?" Akio questioned as everyone moved around me.

"Books...clothing...oh, a doll." I held up the cute Russian doll. "The 'firewall' you put up broke or I suspect it did." I stated looking him in the eyes.

"..."

"That and you promised to teach me to fight. I've been keeping up with the exercises you gave to me."

"I'll be in Japan for two years, that's it."

"That's fine."

The two of us left, walking in silence. We went to a nearby park and he checked the 'firewall'. Once that was done, he informed me it was because I had been fighting for far too long on my own. He couldn't reapply it as it'd be risky to my psyche...which wasn't a pun or a joke. Apparently, the first time he did it, it kind of...twisted me a bit or rather...further twisted my personality. I wasn't a sadistic person, but well...there is such a thing as exceptions.

"Why are you dressed as a girl?" Akio asked buying me a strawberry crepe.

"I get to eat things I like a lot easier and I look cute." I stated digging in.

"...You got some cream here." Akio leaned down, licking the cream off my cheek. "You're not that much of a kid. Be more careful."

"...Sexual harassment, Sensei." He wasn't my type so I didn't really care if he did stuff like this. Plus, we both knew he has no interest in children. "I'll tell Yuiko."

"You are cute like this. Reminds me of my Sacrifice."

"Sexual harassment."

"Alright, I'm sorry."

"That's not very honest."

"...Want something else?"

"Soft served ice cream."

"What flavor?"

"Hm...Super-sized soft cream..."

"You get that in Tokyo, not Ikebukuro."

"..." I stared at him blankly. "Super-sized soft cream."

"...I have business there in three weeks, we can go then."

"Good."

He began petting my head, taking great care and pride in petting my cat ears. I slapped his hand away, shoving the rest of the crepe into my mouth. I linked arms with him, informing him of my progress so far. I hung around him for another hour, the two of us shopping. Him for clothing, for me some new books. Akio suggested some good reads to me, ones I faintly recall from my previous life.

"My Sacrifice loves books and hates reading on tablets. You don't know how many times I got ordered to pick up books for her whenever I'm traveling." Akio said plucking another book from the shelf.

"How many languages does she know?" I asked interested in this.

"20."

"..." That's a freaking lot and if she is around Akio's age...she must be incredibly smart. "How...?"

"She has a lot of free time, that and her mind is like a super computer."

"You too, considering you seem to be everywhere." Explains their True Name. "Next time, tell me where you go so I can tell you want I want."

"Sure thing."

"I'm heading home then. Take care of yourself."

I returned home, my sisters attempting to get to my bags asking if I got them something. I pulled out the child's book I bought for them and they quickly ran off to bother Izaya to read to them. I went up to the room to check out my new things. Huh, this is a nice dress. He chose something in my size and in my favorite color. Still, I didn't start dressing as a girl until after I got accepted into my middle school...wonder if Yuiko told him.

X-X-X-X

I flipped through my book, bored out of my mind...and dressed as a boy. After three months of constantly changing between male and female uniforms, everyone was unable to tell if I was male or female and were very used to me going into the uniform correct restroom...that and I gained fans from both sides. I'm athletic and have a delicate face, which is a huge double plus with the girls. I'm somewhat nice and incredibly cute, a big plus with the boys...that and I treat everyone not related to me equally no matter appearance or status.

"Wow, look at that huge group of people outside."

"Aren't a bunch of them adults?"

"What the heck is going on with all these people?"

"Hm?" I looked up from my book to see my classmates at the window, staring outside. I stood up, making my way over to see what is going on...and judging from the ringing in my ears...not good. Why is there such a huge group of pairs here?! "I hate messes I have to clean up..."

I left, grabbing my bag ordering my 'followers' within the school to ensure my brother remained in school even if they had to drug him. I went out the front door to the gate to where the teachers were attempting to deal with the crowd of people. The teachers were quick to pale when they saw my murderous face, letting me deal with it and 'informing me' that I was free to leave if I wished. One was even so kind as to open the gate for me, but I didn't care. I stared at them blankly, nodding my head in the direction of the nearest park. They obediently followed behind me and I pulled my hair out of its ponytail once we arrived, turning to face them...ready to fight.

"I care little for those who come at me, but you crossed a line I cannot and will not tolerate." I stated with a slight growl in my voice.

I stared murderously at the unknowns before me, I don't need my people. I allowed myself to let loose, expanding my field until it spread throughout the park. More than one person fell to their knees when our fields collided, but the lucky few that managed to stay standing even shaking had my respect. As a Fighter Unit, I'm unusually strong, but I suspect it has to do with the fact I reawakened the memories of my previous life. Well, I care little for that now. They're threats, ones I must deal with.

"Not bad, you're able to still stand despite the fact field hit you full force. However...I don't care. My cute little 'king' goes to school with me, but don't misunderstand. He is not my Sacrifice. If he were to get dragged into this world, I wouldn't hesitate to kill you all slowly...and painfully." I stated coldly.

"S-Strong...!"

"I-I feel faint...Yuuji...!"

"I'm going to be sick...!"

"If you think I can go down with this number of people, you are sadly mistaken."

"P-Please wait!"

"Hm?"

"W-We...we're vi-victims of...of...!"

"..." The brave one fell to his knees, unable to handle the pressure of my field. I retracted it, easing the burden on all of them. "You have ten seconds to explain before I request a fight."

"T-Thank you..."

"Ten."

"Wait! Please! W-we-!"

"-ne, eight."

"Please take us as your subordinates!"

"...Hah?"

"We're victims of L-Law...Lawl..."

"Ah, those idiots I played with a while back." It was almost six months ago too. "How did you track me then?"

"W-We..."

"Answer now." I reached out, grabbing him by his collar. "I keep my life as a Fighter Unit and my life as a normal person separate for a very good reason. Why should I take you in as my subordinates?"

I listened to him explain, talking about how they searched out the various pairs in the general area Lawless was that day...all of those under my thumb that were readily giving up information on me simply because I'm a 'good' person. I reached into my pocket, producing my cellphone and sending a massive email to everyone about an emergency meeting that is mandatory, anyone that fails to be there is good as dead. I am so going to be 'training' the idiots who give out my information so readily. I have set of rules about this kind of thing. If anyone wants information about me, I must be informed first before information is given up. I have no information about this and someone, a lot of them, are going to be paying big time for angering me.

"My people are getting careless, giving up their boss so easily because I've been kind. They need retraining, big time..."

X-X-X-X

Chapter 9 Ends

Psyche rules with both fear and respect, but as a child growing up...well, he sometimes slip in his control. It's obvious Psyche wouldn't be able to perfectly control his subordinates as they aren't completely dependent on him like Izaya's middle school followers. They're mostly normal people who have good lives, even if they get picked on in the world of Fighter Units and Sacrifices. While loyal to Psyche, they don't have complete dependence towards their young boss so they might spill a few things about him. Especially since they don't know if one pair is in their group or not. After all, Psyche does have 'officers' who sometimes recruit in his place. That's all for today! Bye-bye~!


End file.
